A Muggle Gap Year
by DeletedOmittedMissing
Summary: At the end of the war Harry is left feeling guilty, confused and empty, after making the daring decision of leaving for Muggle London will what he thinks is a relaxing gap year about to become the most stressful one yet? With new relationships, enemies and heartache will Harry have any time to relax as he tries frantically to find himself underneath the BOY WHO LIVED.
1. The Funeral

Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction, and by the looks of it it's going to be long one! Don't let that put you off! After taking almost a three year break from writing anything Fanfiction while being at university I've got back on the horse and discovered the wonderful pairing of Charlie and Harry.

The story takes place after the war and follows Harry as he deals with the guilt that he still carries from the war, the unresolved relationship that he's left with Ginny, the new discoveries that he begins to make about himself and the underlining danger that he seems to carry with him as he tries to start a new relaxed life in the Muggle world. Hopefully full of love, tears and probably slash in later chapters so you have been warned!

Warning: Like I mentioned there will be eventual male/male relationships. Slight Molly, Ginny and Ron bashing, not heaps just enough to keep it interesting. One very grief stricken George Weasley. I'll say sorry already for that one! :(

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, if I were then a lot of people would still be alive. It took all my strength to keep Sirius dead as my favorite pairing has to be Remus/Sirius! Anyway, I've borrowed these characters to do my bidding and play out this nice little tale. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One. The Funeral. June 1998<span>

It had been just under a month since Voldemort had fallen, Harry had spent most of his time attending funerals, various press Conferences, interviews and had spoken to hundreds of different people. They all wanted to know what his plans for the future were, everything from whether or not he was going to marry Ginny Weasley to if he wanted to become the new minister of magic!? The questions were ridiculous, a few had even asked if he was going to carry on Dumbledores Army. Which was ridiculous in itself.

Today was the last funeral of the war, and it was going to be the toughest. It was Fred Weasleys, out of all the deaths throughout the war it was this one that he almost felt the most responsible for. Fred and George were part of the order, but they also had their business, they could have avoided the war. Couldn't they? He was stood in his room in Grimmauld place staring at his own reflection. He hadn't properly looked at his face in months. He looked so old, yet still resembled his eleven year old self. From the unkept hair to the hideous glasses he still hadn't got round to changing. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and he turned and saw Remus standing in the doorway. It had still been a shock to find Remus alive at the end of the war, sobbing uncontrollably in to his dead wifes chest crying about how the wolf had saved him. No one understood how Remus survived, but for Harry it was a bittersweet moment of the war. He hadn't lost his last father figure, he could still have what could resemble a family environment, but at the same time he realized how lost, and how upset the older man was to still be alive.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked looking concerned as he stepped into the room.

"I will be." Harry muttered fixing his tie in the mirror and then turned to Remus. "After today."

"You know you weren't responsible for these deaths Harry. Especially this one, Fred was part of the Order and knew the consequences. As was Ton..." Remus' voice quietened as he mentioned Tonks and Harry found himself taking two large steps to pull Remus into his arms.

"I'm sorry Moony, I'm sorry about all of this!" Harry pleaded into Remus' shoulder. Remus held him tight then stepped back, his hands still on Harry's shoulder.

"Like I said Harry, this wasn't down to you, none of this is your fault." Remus reminded as he knelt slightly to look in Harry's eyes. Harry nodded and looked up into Remus' eyes. Remus squeezed his shoulders and smiled comfortingly. "We'll get through today together. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry mumbled smiling slightly, Remus patted Harry's arms and left the room leaving Harry alone. He looked at his reflection and sighed, he didn't recognise himself anymore. He couldn't remember when or if he'd ever done anything different with his appearance. He still resembled the eleven year old boy he used to be. He needed a change.

Remus and Harry apparated to the Burrow quickly, they'd decided to leave Teddy with Andromeda earlier. They were surrounded by clusters of redheads in black and the press, as this funeral had been marked as the final funeral from the war the press had swarmed the area.

* * *

><p>"Have they spotted me yet?" Harry murmured to Remus. Remus chuckled and rubbed his arm comfortingly.<p>

"You knew they'd be here." Remus pointed out and Harry scowled at the crowd of unwanted reporters.

"This is a funeral not a show." Harry grumbled. His face lightened as he caught sight of his best friends and sped up to meet them. He looked back at Remus who smiled calmly.

"Go and see your friends. I'm going to talk to Kingsley." Remus smiled moving across the garden to see the new Minister of Magic. As Remus moved away, Ron and Hermione joined Harry, you could already tell Ron had been crying. His red eyes matched the rest of his family that seemed to be drifting through the crowds of people with matched expressions.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're okay." Harry explained to Ron suddenly and Ron smiled slightly.

"Thanks, its all we've had all morning." Ron murmured, he looked around a spotted Bill who was stuck between two witches who looked as if they were trying to comfort him.

"Is everyone here?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded as she tightened her grip on Ron's hand in comfort.

"Charlie arrived last night, he got George out of his room this morning. Percys been here for months, winding everyone up. But he's getting better." Ron said with a shrug, Harry nodded.

"Hows George doing?" Harry asked softly, he'd scanned the garden but had yet to spot George. Ron shook his head slightly trying to find words to say.

"Vacant." Hermione said softly and Ron nodded. "Like Ron said, Charlie had to get him up today. No one else can talk to him."

"Why Charlie?" Harry asked curiously, Ron shrugged again and Hermione shook her head.

"I think he's the most similar to Fred, Charlie doesn't really treat him any different." Hermione explained. Ron was about to open his mouth when Ginny threw herself into Harry.

"Hey Gin." Harry said softly as he wrapped his arms round her awkwardly, she looked up at him with sad eyes and he smiled softly. Before he could speak he noticed everyone moving round the back of the house for the ceremony. He was going to try and seek out Remus but Ginny was clinging to him tightly.

"Can you sit with me?" She asked softly with wide eyes. Harry inwardly groaned and smiled a very forced smile and nodded.

"Of course." He replied softly. The truth was, that although he felt like family himself sitting amongst a family of crying red heads made him feel uncomfortable and uneasy. He didn't like people crying at the best of time, but a family he loved crying for someone he also loved who had died because of him. It was just too complicated.

* * *

><p>He was sat between Ron and Ginny, Hermione sat next to Ron with Bill sat next to Ginny, Harry loosely had hold of Ginny's hand as she sat leaning against him already crying softly. He turned in his seat to try and seek out Remus who was sat between Kingsley and McGonagall, Remus looked up and smiled softly before looking straight ahead. Harry continued to look around and saw Charlie emerge from the house with George on his tail. He saw George follow Charlie blindly and the look on the twins face as he first saw the coffin of his brother. In an instant he had turned almost attempting to bolt back into the house, Charlie caught his brothers arms and seemed to whisper softly into Georges ear making his shoulders sag and turn back towards the crowds. One they were all seated the music suddenly stopped and the service began, and so did the tears.<p>

Harry was winding through people as he'd managed to loose Ginny in the crowds. Every so often he'd be grabbed by someone and the same old questions would be asked.

_"What happened with You know who?"_

_"Why do you still have your scar?"_

_"What happens to your scar now?"_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Is there a proposal imminent?"_

_"Are you going to be an Auror?"_

_"When do you start Auror training"_

_"Are you going to be a professor at Hogwarts?"_

_"Are you the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor?"_

_"Are you going to be a Quiddich player?"_

_"Are you joining the Cannons?"_

_"Are you joining Puddlemere?"_

No, no,no **NO!**

As he'd finished a conversation with a certain witch who was convinced that Ginny and Harry were engaged and he was starting at Puddlemere next season as the new seeker. He let out a long sigh and noticed a clearing up ahead behind a hedge, silently pleading it would be empty he not only found it empty but found a table he could sit at. As he sat down he let out a well warranted groan and rubbed his face with his hands.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked. Harry looked up into the sun and saw the face of Charlie Weasley, He smiled slightly before stretching his arms above his head and blinking up into the sun.<p>

"If you promise to not talk about the war or what I'm going to do with my life" Harry mumbled, Charlie was about to speak. " And especially don't talk about your sister"

Charlie sat down next to him, they sat in silence for a few moments. Harry sneaked a glance at Charlie who was gazing up into the sky, his hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers. Harry looked straight ahead of him, taking in his own surroundings.

"So. The weathers nice." Charlie stated. Harry looked back at Charlie who had turned his head slightly with a smirk on his face. Harry tried to mask a smile before snorting and looking ahead. Charlie nudged him slightly and Harry let out a chuckle.

"So you've been hounded all day then?" Charlie asked sitting back on the table they were leaning on. Harry nodded glumly and shook his head.

"Everyone wants to ask something or know what I'm doing. I thought on a day like today they'd leave me alone. It's not about me." He grumbled.

"Yeah, I guess it has been an intense day." Charlie agreed, still smiling softly. Harry frowned realizing exactly what he'd just said, and who he'd said it to and on a day like today. He finally took in Charlies tear stained face and black robes.

"Charlie I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be complaining! You've buried your brother today!" Harry babbled. Charlie chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Harry it's fine, It's actually nice in a way to have a normal conversation. People I don't even know spot the red hair and assume I need comforting." Charlie explained with an exasperated tone. He gave a sigh and looked ahead.

"But still, I shouldn't sit here moaning, I can be so self absorbed! I'm such an asshole sometimes." Harry exclaimed.

"You're not an asshole." Charlie mumbled as he took a packet of tobacco out of his trouser pocket and began rolling a cigarette. As he licked the paper he felt Harry looking at him and smiled as he finished making the cigarette. "What?"

"You smoke?" Harry asked with an interested tone. Charlie glanced around where they were and put the cigarrete to his lips.

"Yep" he said as he lit the cigarette. "Don't tell the others okay? The last thing I need is mum on my back"

"Yeah I can understand that." Harry agreed with a smile. "Can I try some?"

"Really?" Charlie asked with surprised eyes and Harry nodded, Charlie shrugged and past Harry the cigarette, who took it with frantic hands. "Inhale, hold, then exhale. Go easy."

Harry did what he was told and inhaled, and held, but before he could exhale he was thrown into a coughing fit. Charlie snickered slightly and Harry shoved him slightly.

"I cant belive I gave the boy who lived a cigarette." Charlie chuckled, shaking his head. Harry composed himself quickly and sat back on the table. "You okay?"

"I think I could get used to that." Harry said with a smile. Charlie finished his cigarette silently and was about to talk again when they were interrupted.

"There you two are! Everyone thought you'd both snuck off and left." Ron grumbled as he paced towards the men.

"Just catching up." Charlie said, looking at his brother silently. "How is everyone?"

"Sad." Ron said with a shrug. "George hasn't come out his room. Bills been sat by the door for an hour trying to comfort him. I don't think he knows what to say to him."

"No one does." Charlie mumbled. Stretching his arms he moved off the table quickly. "Ill head in and see them, see if I can help."

"I'll come too." Harry muttered standing up.

"You better go, Ginny's looking for you." Ron said with a faint smile. As they turned and headed back to the wake.

* * *

><p>Harry inwardly groaned. The truth of the matter was that he'd been avoiding Ginny since everything had slightly settled down. Ginny thought that since the war was over, and Voldemort had been defeated they could go back to being a couple, or become engaged. Since the war so many engagements had been announced and Remus had informed him of the baby boom which would likely follow like it had in the previous war. He was already expecting Hermione and Ron to get engaged in the next few months. But he really didn't want to settle down, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be in the wizarding world anymore. Everyone was anxious to see what he was going to do with his life, but in reality he wanted to relax. He wanted to travel, the more he thought about it the more he realized. He didn't want to be the boy who lived anymore. Or even Harry Potter, He just wanted to be Harry.<p>

As he entered the house he noticed how empty the house was, almost everyone had left besides him and Remus, who was sat at the kitchen table talking seriously to Bill. He looked up briefly and smiled and Harry smiled back instantly. He lent against the kitchen counter sipping his drink robotically when he saw Charlie emerge from downstairs with a very exhausted looking George. He'd only seen him once today and that was during the actual funeral, after that he must have gone straight back to his room, he couldn't blame him. As soon as he entered the room he was met with pitying looks and forced smiles. It reminded him of how everyone had treated him after Sirius had died. He followed behind Charlie who quickly put a fire whiskey in his hand with a smile.

"You're surrounded by your family and people who love you, the pity party will just drag on if you don't act like a human now." Charlie muttered in a hushed tone. George pulled a shy smile and downed half his drink to prove a point and stared at his brother who patted him on the back and looked up at Harry with a smile. He was just about to open his mouth when Ginny pushed past him.

"Harry!" She said with what sounded like a mock sob and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her instantly and looked back up at Charlie who chuckled before turning back to George who had now finished his drink. Harry looked down at Ginny who looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asked bluntly.

"Just outside, I've been talking to people." Harry mumbled with a shrug, she huffed slightly before looking back at him.

"But I needed to talk to you." Ginny moaned quietly. Harry gulped and looked down at his...what was she? Girlfriend? That didn't sound right.

"I need to talk to you too." Harry said softly. She looked up excitedly and tried to hide a smile.

"Okay!" She said happily. "Why don't you come over next week?"

"Id love to." Harry replied automatically, she grinned before practically skipping away. He lent back against the counter with a sigh and took a gulp of his own whiskey.

"Hot date?" Charlie asked quietly, and Harry looked up to see Charlie standing next to him.

"Fuck off." He grumbled, making Charlie chuckle softly.

"Everything okay Harry?" Remus asked standing up. Harry shook his head slightly.

"Can we go?" Harry asked suddenly, Remus looked up confused and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, whats going on." Remus asked as they apparated back to the kitchen, Kreacher was already fussing about making tea.<p>

"I'm going to break up with Ginny" Harry announced dropping into a seat, Remus opened his mouth quickly before sitting down next to him.

"I see, and she doest realize its going in that direction." Remus asked and Harry shook his head.

"I think she thinks I'm going to propose or something." Harry grumbled. He looked at Remus. "I'm thinking of moving away."

"Because of Ginny?" Remus asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, no, well, party because of her. I just don't want to be in the wizarding world at the moment. Its getting to much, all the staring and everything" He muttered bitterly. Remus glanced at his godson and frowned slightly.

"The staring will die down, its still fresh. Everyone wants to meet the man who killed Voldemort, and the people that cant see you want to know what you're doing." Remus explained softly, Harry scowled at the table.

"But I don't know what I'm doing, I'm only Seventeen!" Harry exclaimed, he looked up at Remus who was smiling softly.

"I know that Harry, and I understand completely why you would want to leave." Remus assured.

"You do?" Harry asked cautiously and Remus smiled.

"Of course, I even did it myself. When Sirius was arrested, your parents were gone and Peter was presumed dead I didn't know what to do with myself. Whenever I did go out I was swamped by reporters asking about Sirius and your dad. I hated it, that's how I ended up in Yorkshire." Remus explained with a frown as he remembered the lonely time. Harry leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table.

"So if I went to London." Harry began and Remus' mouth quirked into a smile, I guess London wasn't exactly moving away for Remus. Harry continued. "Muggle London."

"You want to live as a muggle?" Remus asked sitting back in his chair quickly, he let a surprised laugh and smiled, Harry chuckled and rubbed his head with an embarrassed smile.

"Maybe, not a complete muggle, I'd still have a wand. I think I just need to be around people who have no idea who I am. Let them know the real me, instead of the 'Harry Potter' everyone here seems to know and make there own assumptions about." Harry said with a grumble, Remus' brow furrowed as he contemplated the situation and glanced at Harry.

"But Harry, your name is known to muggle borns, and squibs. There's bound to be someone who would recognise you, or your name." Remus contemplated with a concerned frown.

"What if I changed my name? Or my appearance? I was going to do that anyway. I've looked like this since forever." Harry frowned flicking his glasses to prove a point with a smile. Remus looked concerned for a moment before looking at the table vacantly.

"You think I'm loosing my dad." Harry murmured, He'd been worried about telling Remus this. It had been clear with Sirius that he was the last connection to his dad. Remus had to feel that way as well to a certain point, even if it was never as obvious as Sirius.

"In a way yes, but that's completely understandable, you're not your dad. You should be able to express yourself completely." Remus smiled softly and Harry nodded happily. He looked at Harry. "So what would you change your name to?"

"I was thinking Harry Evans." Harry said softly. Remus looked up with wide eyes, Harry looked up and smiled at Remus' reaction he looked as if he mentally shook himself before replying to Harry.

"Evans?" Remus reiterated.

"Yeah, after mum." Harry explained, he saw Remus' continued shocked expression and frowned slightly with worry. He picked at the table self consciously. "Do you think she would have minded?"

Remus coughed slightly and rubbed his eyes quickly in attempt to not let Harry see the pure emotion that he felt of being asked how Lily would have reacted. "Well.." He began, coughing again to hide the croak in his voice. "She would have loved it Harry. In actual fact you almost became Harry Evans, Lily was very close to making James take her name."

"Really?" Harry said with laughter in his voice. Remus too laughed at the memory and began fully explaining the story of how James Potter almost became James Evans.

The talk of Harry's own future became left for another night.

* * *

><p>So...What do you think?<p>

Is Harry crazy? How will Ginny cope with the breakup? Will Remus stay supportive? Let me know what you think and keep your eye out for Chapter Two: The Big Change.

Thanks, D.O.M :)


	2. The Breakup

Hello everyone! Thankyou already for the follows and the Favs, At the moment I'm writing chapter Fourteen which If I told you about now I'd have to kill you! But that gives you an idea of how long it'll be :) I'm not 100% happy with these upcoming chapters. But chapter five is when it all gets a bit exciting. For now it's a bit of filler as Harry gets ready to live as a muggle. But as you can tell from the chapter title this is the breakup, so brace yourself, it could all get a bit angry. Enjoy! Let me know what you think, what you like, what you don't. Any constructive criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two The Big Change. June 1998<p>

After sitting up most nights with Remus reminiscing about Remus' past he'd almost forgotten about the importance of today until Remus had wished him luck as he was half way out the door. He stopped so suddenly the door shutting had almost made him fall over. Oh god, what was he going to do? How could he even word this without being horrible, rude, mean? What if she hit him? What if Ron hit him? What if she cried? What if he cried. No, he wasn't going to cry, he wanted this. He really wanted this, but he really didn't want to get hit. He let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding during the apparation as he faced the usually welcome door of the burrow.

"Here goes nothing." He murmured to himself before pushing open the door and shyly stepping inside.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as he walked through the door, he was immediately pulled into a frantic hug which he returned automatically until he remembered why he'd come here.

"Gin, I need to speak to you." He said trying to sound serious, and ignore the excited look from Molly Weasley who probably assumed he was taking her away to propose.

"Sure." She said with a smile as she took his hand and pulled him to the door. "Lets go outside."

They walked for a moment until Harry stopped, unable to keep up any pretense.

"Ginny, this isn't working." He said calmly, or as calmly as he could be at that moment. He watched as her smiling face fell and looked more confused.

"What? I don't understand..." She stammered, already close to tears. "I thought..."

"I know. I'm really sorry for letting you feel like that" Harry mumbled. "But I'm moving away for a bit."

"Where?! When?" She practically screeched making Harry flinch slightly. "You've only just come back!"

"I know, I'm sorry..." Harry began.

"You're sorry!" Ginny exclaimed. "Your going away? Where? How long?"

"I'm not sure yet, out of the wizarding world, maybe London. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"But what about us?" Ginny pleaded, stepping forward, to which Harry took a step back.

"Ginny, I'm going away indefinitely. There's no way there could be an us. I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you..."

"What? How could you not. You show up here...and I think, Oh for some bloody reason you might propose or at least talk about our relationship and you shred any chance of us even being together. Why not?"

"Why what?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Why cant we be together?" She insisted. Harry rubbed his temples in frustration and looked at Ginny frantically.

"Because, Ginny, we're going in circles. I'm leaving for a while and you're going back to Hogwarts. Theres no way we can be together, and even if there were a way. I just don't feel that way about you anymore..."

And that's where she hit him. Hard.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare say anything like that! What about before, what changed?" she pleaded, tears falling down her already wet face. This wasn't how he wanted this to go at all.

"I changed, or want to change. I just cant see us together anymore. I still want us to be friends." he explained trying to sound hopeful.

"Oh well that's okay then!" She snapped sarcastically, wiping away her now angry tears. She stormed ahead of him and he began to follow. She whipped round quickly making him stop and look at her. She really was beautiful, but he really only saw her beauty on the same level as Hermione's. There really was nothing else.

"Harry if you don't have anything else to say I think you should go." She snapped angrily

"But Ginny..." He started.

"FUCK OFF!" She screamed, storming away across the field. He let out a breath he felt he'd been holding since the beginning before stuffing his hands in his pockets and pacing back to the house. 

* * *

><p>As he entered the house the deafening bang of party poppers filled his ears and he was surrounded by string. He looked up with a stunned expression before looking<br>back at other stunned faces.

"Did she say no?" Molly asked, quickly clearing away the string with her wand. Harry rubbed his face with his hands and avoided the question by sitting at the table. Everyone seemed to join him. Ron was on his left.

"Mate, what happened?" Ron asked, sounding concerned.

"I told her I was leaving?" Harry mumbled,

"Leaving?" Hermione exclaimed. Looking at him with wide eyes. "But you're not leaving."

"Yes I am." Harry mumbled into his hands his head was resting in. Gasps and shocks erupted in the room.

"Harry, what do you mean you're leaving." Arthur questioned.

"I'm leaving the wizarding world. Just for a bit, I need to get away." Harry explained bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron mumbled, looking visibly hurt, Hermione squeezed Rons hand and went to clasp Harry's.

"He's telling us now." She muttered, and Harry nodded looking downcast.

"Can we visit?" Ron asked, looking miserable and Harry looked up in surprise.

"What? Of course you can! Depending on where I am, but yeah. I just want to be out of the public eye for a while." Harry explained and Hermione smiled slightly.

"But what about your future?!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed and Harry almost winced at the bluntness of such an overused question. He steadied himself before looking into the angry eyes of Molly Weasley.

"I guess its on hold for a moment." He replied honestly, she let out a small shriek and went out to the garden to see to her daughter. Arthur turned and looked at Harry seriously.

"Well Harry, I can't say I'm not sad that you wont be in Auror training with Ron, but I understand your reasons for leaving." He said with a clear and rationale understanding. Arthur held out his hand with a smile and said. "Well, good luck Harry Potter." Harry jumped up in and instant a shook his hand happily with a grin. "Thankyou Mr Weasley, I'll be back here all the time, and eventually I may join Ron in Auror training." He said with a smile as he looked at his best friend who grinned back happily.

"There is one thing though." Harry said suddenly and all eyes looked at him worriedly.

"I wont be going by 'Harry Potter' anymore." Harry announced and this time there were no shouts and gasps. Just deafening confused silence.

"What?" Ron burst out suddenly, breaking the tension and the silence. "But why?"

"Even if I'm in the muggle world people are going to know who I am as soon as I introduce myself, hopefully once I change myself a bit I'll look a little less myself and will have a different name anyway." He said, trying to explain it as rationally as he could. Everyone around him seemed to show some understanding which was good.

"So who are you now?" Ron asked suddenly, humour showing in his voice. He turned to his best friend and grinned.

"Harry Evans." He declared happily. Hermione let out a little noise and looked up at Harry with emotion filled eyes. Before he could even smile at her she stood up and threw her arms around him tightly.

"That's beautiful Harry."

"It's a name Hermione." Ron stated with a snort, in a teasing way. Hermione pulled apart from Harry and swatted Ron forcefully.

"It's a beautiful gesture Ronald, any one could see it." She snapped looking back at Harry. "It's very appropriate, you going into the muggle world with a muggle second name."

It wasn't until then that Harry knew that was the case, of course. He simply smiled and nodded. "Yeah exactly, it was...as you said appropriate." He said hiding his sideways grin as he was pulled into another hug by Hermione. He looked over her shoulder at a certain red head rolling his eyes and masking a chuckle. 

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Harry?" Remus asked as he stood in Harry's room helping him pack. Harry looked up from pulling all his clothes into bin liners.<p>

"Sure about what?" Harry asked looking up at his godfather.

"Leaving? Throwing away all your clothes. Leaving the wizard world?" Remus asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm sure about all of those things." Harry smiled. He picked up a rather hideous looking t shirt and looked at Remus. "Especially throwing away my clothes."

Remus chuckled. "Okay, that one I can understand, it will probably be nice to have clothes that actually fit you. But are you sure about leaving?"

"More than anything, I'll visit you and Teddy all the time, I just want to start new somewhere. Where no one knows what I've done or who I am." Harry explained and Remus crouched down next to Harry with a smile.

"As long as you don't forget who you are" Remus murmured looking serious for a moment before smiling. "Thank god Sirius or your father aren't here to hear me say that."

"It was slightly cheesy." Harry agreed earning a shove which caused him to fall slightly into the collection of bin bags. He looked around and frowned.

"I think I should start my new life by burning these."

* * *

><p>So Harry's burning his clothes, Ginny's pissed off and Ron and Hermione are as supportive as ever, for now. What could I mean by that? Favourite, follow and review to find out soon! Thanks!<p>

D.O.M


	3. The Birthday

Hello again! Two updates in two days, aren't you guys lucky! As I said in the last chapter this chapter and the next are more filler then anything exciting. So brace yourself for upcoming drama, there is a small hint towards Charlie and Harry but nothing to exciting. It's Harry's birthday so that could go either way, lets see shall we. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Birthday. July 31st 1998<p>

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered as Molly appeared with an enormous cake crowded with candles. Harry grinned up happily and lent forward to blow out the many candles causing another cheer to go up. Harry looked around his friends happily. The decision to come to the burrow on the day of his birthday had been a good one. However, although he was happy himself he couldn't ignore the glare that Ginny would occasionally throw his way, or the way Molly was prying constantly in what he was doing and just when he'd get over this silly muggle fad he was just about to go through.

"Thanks for all of this Mrs Weasley." Harry said happily as she gave him a massive slice of cake. She beamed at him in her usual mothering way before replying.

"Thought I'd feed you up before you leave. Who knows when we'll see you next." She replied sweetly, too sweetly. His smile faltered slightly and Remus immediately noticed and jumped to his god sons need.

"He knows how to cook Molly, he'll be fine." Remus assured with a kind smile, Ron nodded manically as he was on his second slice already.

"Emus is ight...oozed to ook or the ursleys." He spluttered through cake crumbs, some falling on Hermione's lap. She looked at her lap and then back at her boyfriend annoyingly.

"Lovely." She started, brushing the crumbs of her lap. She looked back at him as he had began licking his fingers and raised her eyebrow. "Why am I with you again?"

Ron seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging and licking his fingers. "Blinded by love?" He suggested round his finger and most people chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes and began eating her own cake with a fork.

"You all set for London Harry?" Bill asked out of interest as he rubbed the scar across his face out of habit. Most people didn't see Mrs Weasley stand up slightly and leave the room, muttering under her breath. Remus did, and followed her with his eyes as he left the room, Ginny quick on her tail as she stomped out the room. Harry, completely oblivious to the Weasley woman nodded excitedly.

"I think so. I think I'm going to look in Soho, Seamus and Hermione said its a busy part of London."

"Soho?" Charlie asked suddenly, making himself known the to conversation.

"Have you been?" Harry asked, missing the flush of embarrassment that flared across the older mans face and the quick exchange of looks between Remus and Charlie. Charlie let out laugh and grinned.

"Yeah, a few times. Really good night life." Charlie announced.

"Womanizer." Ron snorted earning a flick of cake, hitting him across the nose from Charlie. Who chuckled as Ron rubbed his face manically. He was about to retaliate when Mrs Weasley appeared again.

"Really Ronald? How old are you?"

"But Charlie-" Ron tried to argue.

"I don't care, Charlies old enough to make his own stupid decisions." Mrs Weasley snapped as she picked up empty plates.

"But...What?" Ron exclaimed with a confused frown. He immediately became quiet as Mrs Weasley stared down at her youngest son.

As she turned away she pulled a face at Charlie who laughed and continued licking the icing of the spoon he was using. Harry couldn't take his eyes away as the tongue appeared and lapped at the spoon like a lolly pop. Why was he watching this? He shook himself from his thoughts as Arthur Weasley began a tirade of questions of just what muggle appliances he was planning to have and what they could be used for. When he did finally sneak a glance back at Charlie he was talking animatedly to Bill. 

* * *

><p>As the lunch ended the burrow became more lively as more people arrived in the evening. Bill and Fleur and Percy disappeared, George had skulked back off to his room muttering that he wasn't in a party mood. Ginny remained sulking at the end of the table, her eyes occasionally flicking up to Harry with angry or sad eyes depending on when he was looking at her. Remus noticed the exchange between the two and frowned as Harry was now avoiding looking at her all together which was making her scowl and mutter under her breath making Charlie shove her slightly before standing up to say his goodbyes as he returned to Romania, giving Harry a tight hug and placing what he could only assume was a pouch of tobacco in his back packet. With a smirk he apparated.<p>

Seamus and Dean arrived first, Seamus complaining that Harry hadn't decided to go out a celebrate in style.

"It's not really my thing you know that Seamus." Harry sighed with a smile.

"That doesn't matter Harry, you turn 18 you get drunk and you forget you even had a birthday." Seamus explained with a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes and sat beside Ron, helping himself to a piece of cake.

" I'm just saying." Seamus announced in a matter of fact way.

"Stop saying." Dean said firmly and Seamus immediately became quiet and sat down, helping himself to Deans cake.

"It's good cake." Dean muttered with a smile, hoping it would quieten his friend.

"Okay one more thing! When you go all Muggle, we are going out." Seamus insisted.

"Okay Seamus." Harry said with a chuckle, Seamus was about to speak again when Luna and Neville appeared, holding hands. Which everyone addressed quickly but didn't mention. I think everyone could tell they were perfect for each other. 

"Happy birthday Harry!" Luna beamed excitedly as she thrust a present into his arms. The new publication of the Quibbler and his very own pair of radish earrings. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she continued to beam.

"I heard you're moving to London so I can only think you'll be piercing your ear as you rebel from your assumed life plan." She explained softly.

"And radish earrings are the way to rebel?" Ron asked trying to hide a smirk as Harry gazed down at the earrings with a confused smile. He looked up at her and smiled in appreciation before saying.

"They're great Luna, thanks. I'll have to think about piercing my ear."

"Wouldn't want to get the wrong idea." Seamus laughed moving his hand in a camp expression. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"Well depending on what ear you get done depends if you're gay or not." Seamus advised with a grin.

"Oh that's just childish playground silliness." Hermione argued with a shake of her head.

"Well either way, wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea would ya Harry." Seamus added with a nudge to Harry who looked at Seamus with confused eyes.

"Oh what..yeah..yeah I guess not." He muttered looking to Neville who was holding out a plant proudly, ignoring the past conversation.

"Another creation Neville?" Harry asked happily and Neville grinned.

"Yep, thought I'd get some Herbology in before I start Auror training with Ron." He explained happily and Harry almost missed his mouth as he was midway drinking. He swallowed what he had managed to get in his mouth and looked at Neville.

"You're starting Auror training?" Harry asked suddenly and Neville smiled widely again.

"Yeah, most of the DA were offered places, didn't think it was just the golden trio did you?" He teased as he sat beside Harry. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not, you deserve it mate. Good for you." He smiled, patting Neville on the back calmly. 

As everyone settled into listening and telling stories of memories and the past. Remus and Arthur were talking quietly, about what? Nobody seemed to mind but It was probably over the two Weasley woman who were sat at the far end of the table having their own quiet conversation, this one involved multiple glances in Harry's direction. Not that he had noticed he was to busy feeding cake to Teddy as he laughed along with the story Ron was telling Seamus, Dead and Neville about a moment in the tent that hadn't been boring, depressing or them arguing. 

* * *

><p>Through laughter they were all silenced as the Minister of Magic appeared in the field. Everyone turned and looked, almost breathing in a long breath. Harry looked around realizing no one was addressing the minister and stood up to walk over to him. He hadn't realized Remus had followed him until he spoke up behind him.<p>

"What can we do for you Kingsley." Remus asked, nerves hanging in his voice. Kingsley looked at Harry and tried to smile.

"And here I thought I could just get away with wishing you a happy birthday." He admitted with a calm smile which Harry could only smile back to. He looked at the Minister with a frown.

"Kingsley, what's happening?" He asked suddenly.

"We found something." Kingsley started and Harry snorted as Remus let out an annoyed groan.

"Could you make that sound any more ominous?" Remus asked with sarcasm and Kingsley chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry, okay. We found a propaganda poster in Knockturn Alley." He replied in a hushed voice.

"And I'm guessing it's not in your favour?" Remus asked quietly and the Minister shook his head.

"Or mine?" Harry asked softly and Kingsley again shook his head with a frown.

"I'm afraid not, it seems that there may be followers of Voldemort that were never fully fledged death eaters. Now they have no one to follow, they're angry. They want justice, at the moment were not sure what their next step is, it could be nothing or it could be... "

"Something to do with me. Great."

"Happy Birthday." Kingsley announced with sarcasm and Harry tried to smile. "Now Remus tells me that you're leaving the wizard world momentarily. Now originally I was against this idea, but now? Now I think it's the best thing to do." Kingsley admitted with a calm expression.

"Me too." Harry agreed. "But what about my house? Will it be safe? For Remus and Teddy I mean?"

"That wards are still in place from it being order head quarters, it'll probably be as safe as it can be." Kingsley reasoned as he looked at Remus who nodded and seemed to visibly relax.

"Good, well okay. Just like old times eh?" Harry said sarcastically with a bravado grin. "Wouldn't have been the same birthday without hearing someone want to kill me."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It may not anything, it could be a group of dark wizards that never had enough courage to sign up to be a death eater let alone do any of this stuff themselves, you could have nothing to worry about." Remus tried to reason, and for a moment Harry smiled, it could be nothing. He looked back at his friends who were looking over looking concerned.

"What do I tell the others?" Harry asked and Remus looked back at the group, his hand rubbing his stubbled face as he decided.

"Nothing, for now. There isn't anything to say. If you say anything they'll just try and keep you here. I'll alert Arthur into what's been found but no one else." Remus decided and Kingsley nodded and looked at Harry.

"Keep your wand with you at all times, I bought you this actually." The Minister began pulling a long box out of his robes and handing it to Harry who took it slowly and looked back up at the Minister with wide eyes.

"A present?" Harry asked, thumbing the ribbon that was tied around the leather box.

"Yes, I know you used to keep your wand in your back pocket, I thought you could use this." Kingsley smiled as Harry opened the box slowly revealing a wand holder that could be strapped across his chest so it fit on his side comfortably. Harry looked up at the older wizard and grinned.

"Thank you. Kingsley, it's great." Harry commented with a smile.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your friends, keep me updated with anything that may happen, but for now lets keep it quiet." He said finally before exchanging a shake of hands and apparating.

"So..." Remus asked with a smile. Harry looked up and returned the soft smile.

"So?" Harry answered looking at his godfather.

"I think you've not had enough to drink yet to constitute this as your eighteenth, your dad and Sirius would be very disappointed." He urged with a soft grin. Harry looked back up at Remus and smiled softly.

"I think you're right Remus. Drink?" Harry asked with a grin.

* * *

><p>So Harry could be in trouble, Charlie and Remus seem to have history in Soho and Mrs Weasley and Ginny just aren't happy. What could possibly happen next! The next chapter is when Harry finally gets the big move and makeover he wanted. Want a little hint? Okay...<p>

_"Harry I'm he-OH MY GOD!" She burst out as she gazed at Harry with her hand over her mouth. She pulled her hand away and looked at Harry. "Wow!"_

_"Do you like it?" He asked giving a mock spin with his arms outstretched. He turned back to her and grinned. _

_"You look so different!" she exclaimed_

Oh I am mean! Tune in soon to see exactly how different Harry may look. As always review, fav and follow! Thanks! D.O.M :D


	4. The Move

Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this so far, thank you to everyone that has favourited and reviewed and thanks to '**Perline'** and '**IrishEyesAreSmiling'** for the reviews so far! Glad you're enjoying it and like the concept so far. This is the last 'filler' chapter that I can see, and the introduction of the first of my original characters. I really hope you like Thea as much as I do. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four The Move. August 1998<p>

After changing a large bulk of his money to muggle money he spent a few weeks trailing round estate agents with Hermione. Ron had begged them both to come as well but they both knew how strange it would be for the redhead, and they knew he would make them stand out from the strange questions he would have definitely asked. They searched for a few days until Harry settled into a flat above a cafe in Soho in London. Within days he'd payed for the flat in full, signed a lease and with the help from Remus, Ron and Hermione he'd begun moving into his home. When they seemed to have moved all the boxes into the flat Harry settled In by making everyone some tea, and Ron made himself comfortable by nosing around the flat, presumably on the hunt for biscuits.

"Is this mad?" Hermione asked suddenly, Remus turned and looked at Hermione with a warm smile.

"Are you worried about him?" He asked softly.

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone. Remus chuckled and shook his head as he watched Harry flit about his new kitchen making tea.

"This is what he needs Hermione, he never wanted the fame or the attention. He wants to live." Remus explained softly. Hermione furrowed her brow and sighed.

"I get that, but he's away from everyone. I thought family mattered to him?" She asked honestly.

"And it does, and he'll see us all the time. But he can't be normal when everyone is looking at him and wondering what he's doing next." Remus replied softly. "He knows what he's doing Hermione."

"Of course I do." Harry interrupted as he carried through tea making Hermione jump slightly. Her eyes widened before she smiled with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just worry you're making a mistake." She insisted honestly. Harry nodded softly as Ron appeared again from the hallway and sat next to his girlfriend.

"You don't have to worry, and if I find out I've made a mistake then I'll come back won't I?" He said laughing softly 

* * *

><p>Harry woke up earlier than he'd planned in his new flat, boxes were still strewn around the half empty rooms and empty takeaway boxes from the night before loitered on his kitchen counter. But today that wasn't important, today he got to remake himself completely.<p>

He spent practically an hour going in and out of shops, finally buying clothes that fitted him in a way that actually showed of the muscles that he's developed from the many years of Quiddich. He hadn't even been aware of his body until he'd caught looks from shop assistants. They'd helped him buy shirts, trousers, fitted jumpers, t-shirts, and a fitted coat that was vast different to the one he'd been wearing since they'd been living in the woods. It was black, with a high collar and numerous symmetrical buttons falling down the inside he'd liked it so much In fact that as soon as he'd bought the new coat, the old one was dumped in the nearest bin.

His next stop was the barbers. As soon as he'd stepped into the shop about four people had descended on him and had begun pulling at his overgrown hair. Once he was sat in the chair he loosely began explaining what he wanted, one man became cutting his hair quickly. Styling it as he went. He tried to ignore all the hair falling around him and focused more on how different he might look. Different was good, different was what he wanted. When it seemed that the cutting and styling had stopped he looked up at his reflection and grinned widely. Wow.

It still looked longer at the top of his head but was shorter at the sides.

"I've got Cedric hair." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that hun?" The hairdresser asked. Harry shook his head with a smile. "Nothing." he said smiling as he pulled at parts of his hair with a smile. He got up quickly and paid the man before leaving the shop happily. As he walked back to the flat he pulled out his new phone and dialed Hermione. 

* * *

><p>"Harry?" She said down the phone. "Whats the matter."<p>

"Nothing's the matter, could you come to flat. I have a proposition for you." he said with a smile.

"Okay." She replied cautiously and Harry laughed.

"Its nothing like that. I'm on my way there now so I'll see you in a few minutes?" Harry said hanging up the phone.

Once inside his flat he moved all the bags of clothes through to his bedroom, he stared at the endless bags and pulled out a new pair of jeans and grey jumper. Pulling on both his suddenly heard a crack in the kitchen and moved through to see Hermione.

"Harry I'm he-OH MY GOD!" She burst out as she gazed at Harry with her hand over her mouth. She pulled her hand away and looked at Harry. "Wow!"

"Do you like it?" He asked giving a mock spin with his arms outstretched. He turned back to her and grinned.

"You look so different!" she exclaimed, she moved forward and tugged at his hair,.

"Ow- thanks." He smiled rubbing his head, she turned back to him and looked confused.

"But what do you want me for?" She asked. Harry took of his glasses and could sense that she'd realized what he wanted. A blurry shape ran towards Harry excitedly. "Really! You really want me to do this?"

Harry nodded. "More than anything, and I trust you to do it more than anyone else." Harry explained.

Hermione smiled and tugged him into a dining chair and sat opposite to him, pulling out her wand. 

"There's three spells that I have to do for each eyes." She began. "Close your eyes." slowly she placed the tip of her wand directly in the centre of of the right eye and murmured the spell. The entire eyelid glowed slightly before fading back to normal. She did the same with the left eye and sat back to look slowly. "Open your eyes slowly." She ordered, Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione who was less blurry than before but still not in focus. "I've just got to fix your short and long sight and then it should be okay. "Cover your left eye" she ordered, she murmured another two spells slowly. "Swap hands." and again she muttered the same two spells. She sat back and looked at Harry's eyes which were open widely.

"Hermione I cant see." Harry murmured slowly. Hermione didn't say anything, he reached out to touch his face and Hermione batted his hands away. "It takes time, its a bit like condensation on a mirror, it takes time for it to lift"

Harry sat patiently until colours began appearing, and then the colours formed into shapes and suddenly he was sat looking at Hermione. He blinked once, twice and then gave a massive smile.

"You're beautiful Hermione." He exclaimed jumping up and pulling her into his arms, she let out a shout at the outburst and laughed pulling away.

"So it's worked? You can see?" She asked gazing at his eyes.

"It's amazing! Everything is so clear!" He exclaimed looking around excitedly, Hermione laughed looking at Harry's eyes dart about.

"Your eyes look even more green than before." She commented, he looked round and looked at her with a nervous expression.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked. She looked at him suddenly and laughed shaking her head.

"No its not a bad thing, you'd be the only one who would think it was." She laughed. Harry flushed red and smiled up at her.

"We should celebrate, let me take you for a drink." Harry said jumping up happily. Hermione stood to join him, almost transfixed at how much his friend had changed over the few weeks he'd been here. The man in question stood looking at her with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked suddenly and she smiled with a shake of her head.

"Nothing, doesn't matter. Lets go for this drink." She agreed happily following Harry out of the door. 

* * *

><p>They ended up in a rustic looking pub just down the road from his flat, the pub itself was rustic looking, it almost reminded Harry of the Leaky Cauldron, only with less magic and the unmistaken smell of bizarre potion ingredients. Although the place was quite empty, a man was flitting about the place quickly muttering under his breath looking flustered. He spotted Harry and Hermione at the door and rushed over to them quickly.<p>

"You're not after a job are you? These two are useless." The older man joked causing the two girls sat at the bar to shout out in protest. He turned and stared at the two girls "Well you're over there not doing anything so I think I'm in the right here!"

"I am actually." Harry said suddenly.

"You are?" Hermione asked suddenly, Harry looked at her with a shrug and smiled back at the man.

"I am." Harry said again, the man narrowed his eyes and lent forward slightly.

"What?" the man asked with a furrowed brow

"A job?" Harry asked.

"Oh right, great! That would be great, when can you start?" The man asked

"Whenever." Harry shrugged with a smile, the man grinned and looked Harry up and down.

"I like you already, you ever worked in a pub? Poured a drink? Are you eighteen?"

"No, no and yes, just. Birthday last month."

"Well its not hard, come in on Sunday and I'll show you the ropes." He explained with a smile holding out his hand. "I'm Marcus by the way."

"Harry." He said shaking his hand firmly, Hermione let out a cough and both men looked at the forgotten witch. Harry smiled. "And this is my friend Hermione."

"I'm not looking for a job." She said with a hint of smile as she shook his hand. Marcus let out a whistle and grinned.

"Of course not, you're far to pretty to work in a place like this." He flirted and Hermione blushed yet tried to keep her face as straight as possible. Harry tried to hide a grin.

"I can hear you!" the girl shouted and we all turned to look at woman leaning over the bar.

Marcus let out a groan and looked back to Hermione and Harry with an embarrassed grin. Marcus moved across to the counter and kissed the womans cheek quickly.

"This is my fiance Thea. Like I said before she doesn't work here, or at least all she does is brighten up the place." He explained with a smile and Thea leaned forward a bit closer to look at Harry and Hermione.

"I do work thanks, drink?" She stated sarcastically, Marcus disappeared behind the bar and appeared next to her pulling a very tattooed arm around her and kissing her cheek fondly making her show a reluctant smile.

"I know you do babe." He agreed happily. He looked back at Harry and Hermione who were sat at the bar watching the exchange with smiles.

"What can I get you two?" He asked happily.

"I'll have a beer please. What do you want Herm?" He asked looking at Hermione with a smile.

"Archers and Lemonade would be lovely thankyou." She replied softly. Marcus nodded before fetching the drinks.

"So how long have you been together then?" Thea asked bluntly.

"We're not together."

"He's not my boyfriend" They both exclaimed at the same time before looking at each other and flushing with embarrassment. They both smiled before looking back at Thea.

"Hermione's one of my best friends." Harry explained with a smile.

"And I'm actually dating our other best friend." Hermione added with a smile. Marcus came over with their drinks and nudged his fiance.

"You are nosy." He joked with a grin. He looked back at Harry who passed him some money before holding his hand up.

"Have it on me, call it a thankyou for helping me out from Sunday." Marcus decided with a grin as he bustled away happily.

Hermione and Harry sat down at a small table and Hermione wasted no time trying to understand Harry's new outlook on everything. 

Hermione looked at Harry cautiously before saying "So new flat."

"Yes." Harry said.

"New clothes." Hermione stated.

"Yes." Harry said.

"New job?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes? Hermione what is it? You seem to be the only person that's acting like I've lost it!" Harry exclaimed with a frown.

"You're just acting so different!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry immediately go defensive and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because of my look? Because I've left? Because I've already explained that to enough people and I thought you all understood."

"We do! I do! But the job? That doesn't make sense."

"You know how most muggles go on gap years."

"Harry are you saying this is your gap year? Because with all the money that you have, you could have chosen a better place."

"Yes, and then I would have been hundred or thousands of miles away from my family and friends." Harry grumbled sarcastically and Hermione suddenly looked at him with wide eyes and a flush of embarrassment. Harry's face softened as he looked at how embarrassed his friend was.

"Harry I-"

"It's fine Herm, It's nice in a way that you're worried about me. But stop, I know what I'm doing it might seem strange but I just want to be..."

"Normal?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, Normal." He stated with a snort. He looked around the pub slowly taking in the muggle pub.

The worn wooden floors, the tired red painted walls that were covered in paintings being sold from hopeful artists. The pub was littered with odd pieces of furniture, no table or chair matched. Apart from an old man that was sat at the end of the bar they were the only customers. Thea and the other girl were chatting quietly behind the bar, occasionally glancing over to himself and Hermione. He smiled before taking another gulp of his beer.

"Yeah, this is normal."

* * *

><p>So, Harry's got a job! What do you guys think of Thea and Marcus? Hermione is worried, Remus is supportive and Harry finally looks a little different. Just what could happen next? Leave me a comment if you want to have a guess or just to tell me what you think. Thanks!<p>

D.O.M :D


	5. The Night Out

Hey everyone! I know I only updated a few days ago but I'm actually going away for the rest of the month for a job so I won't be able to update. So, as a little treat here's the chapters I've been looking forward to you seeing! It follows Harry through his first night out in a muggle club where he runs into an unlikely friend, who will that be? Well, you probably already know! I hope you liked Thea and Marcus as they're in it a lot this chapter! But I promise I'll bring back Hermione and Ron in due time, as well as the others soon enough. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this early update and I'll see you all in a month! :) D.O.M

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The Night Out. September 1998<p>

Harry had been working in the pub for nearly two months, and although he'd settled in quickly he was still highly aware that not everyone had accepted his 'gap year' as he was calling it. Especially Molly and Ginny, but then again Ginny still wasn't talking to him, but her glares and sneers were enough evidence to show she didn't approve. So far there hadn't been anything to support what Kingsley had found in Knockturn Alley, so for now Harry was putting it down to cowards trying and failing to scare him.

Overall he was enjoying his muggle life. He worked most evenings and saw Remus and Teddy or other friends on his days off. He'd become friends with Thea and Marcus quickly, although it was clear that Thea was still curious about him and was dying to sit down and ask hundreds of questions. Her main challenge at the moment had been trying to get Harry to go out with them after work. Most nights they closed between twelve and one and Thea and Marcus usually went on to a club or bar at the weekends.

"Harry, You have to come out with us!" Thea begged with an exasperated tone. Harry looked up from wiping down the side of the bar with a smile, before continuing to wipe.

" I told you Thea, I'm not the partying type" Harry smiled.

"Bullshit" she exclaimed. "You didn't even go out for your birthday!"

"Thea!" Marcus warned in an icy yet comforting tone. She shut her mouth quickly and looked to her boyfriend with raised eyebrows. He smiled and shook his head.

"He said no. Besides, we'd just be spending the night pulling woman off him." Marcus said. Harry looked up suddenly, almost with a fearful expression and Marcus laughed. "Jesus Harry, would that really be terrible?!" He teased and Harry wrinkled his nose in contempt.

He shrugged and threw a rag on the bar, with his hands on his hips he blew some of his fringe out his eyes. "I hadn't thought about it."

"Maybe that's because you don't want..." Thea began before Marcus closed his hand around her mouth.

"What Thea means to say is you need more confidence in yourself mate, you're a catch, or would be. If you stopped working for a second and spent some time in the world." Marcus explained, and Thea nodded frantically as she tired to pull Marcus' hand away from her mouth. Harry contemplated for a moment before smiling.

"Fine, fuck it." Harry decided and Thea practically screamed and pulled him into a hug. As she pulled away she ruffled his hair. "We're going to have so much fun!" She squealed, as both men looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>They walked down the Main Street of Soho before going into a venue where the music was practically moving the floor, the heavy bass line filled Harry's ear as he wound through people to keep close to Thea and Marcus.<p>

It didn't take long for Harry to realize the club was filled with just a few to many men, and that most these men were dancing together extremely closely. His assumptions were confirmed as a shirtless guy sparkling head to toe pushed ahead of him to reach a man, who was also covered in sparkles. When they were face to face they both eagerly grabbed each other for a passionate kiss. Harry had never seen such a dominating kiss. Is this how all men kissed? As no woman was involved, did both males fight for dominance? This in a a way excited Harry, of all the girls he's kissed it had had to always be on his terms. The girls had always expected him to take the lead, which is something he never liked. He was thrown from his mind as Thea pulled him through the crowd excitedly, Marcus quickly rescued Harry and steered him towards the bar.

"Beer Harry?" Marcus asked casually, as he looked at Harry's stunned face. "First time?"

"What?" Harry shouted over the music. Marcus laughed and leaned closer.

"Is it your first time in a gay club" Marcus asked. Harry laughed and leaned to Marcus.

"First time in any club!" Harry announced with a shout, he looked back at Marcus and gave a flustered smile. "Is it that obvious?" Harry laughed, and Marcus shook his head.

"No, you're a natural." He teased and Harry looked confused. Marcus laughed and leaned to Harry. "Sorry about this, Thea was convinced you were gay. I think she's set on you being her gay best friend."

"She thinks I'm gay?" Harry asked, and Marcus nodded and passing him a beer bottle and a shot glass.

"She thinks I'm gay." Harry repeated. Well, contemplated, while studying his shot glass with a confused frown.

"Are you?" Marcus asked, Harry looked up suddenly with oblivious eyes, obviously not listening.

"Am I what?" Harry asked looking up at the older man who was trying to not laugh at just how naive yet grown up this younger man was.

"Gay!?" Marcus laughed. Harry considered it for a moment before shrugging.

"I've never really thought about it." He muttered tossing back his shot and

cringing as it burned down his throat. He let out a cough and looked at Marcus.

"Fuck, what was that?" Harry asked looking at the empty glass in horror.

"Tequila." Marcus stated before being descended by his girlfriend.

"There you two are!" She exclaimed grabbing a beer and shot from Marcus. She took the shot quickly and chased it with a gulp of her beer before grinning.

"Shall we dance?"

"I don't really dance." Harry muttered awkwardly, and Thea turned to his quickly and exclaimed.

"Do you do anything Harry Evans?" She exclaimed as she pulled him into the centre of the dance floor quickly, suddenly engulfed with manic dancers. He looked around with a smile before holding up his tobacco.

"I smoke." Harry laughed. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>He finally made it outside to a smoking area, after going through countless corridors and up and downstairs. Once he made it outside he found an empty table and sat down and begun rolling a cigarette. Just as he was a about the light it a voice came out of no where.<p>

"Mind if I join you?"

Harry looked up suddenly and grinned as he found the owner of the voice. "Charlie?" He exclaimed as he stood up to stand level with The red head. He noticed the older man looking at him and realized how different he may look a lot had happened in a few months.

"Whoa, Harry. You look so different!" Charlie chuckled with a toothy smile, what was it about Charlies smile that instantly made him feel so calm in such stressful surroundings? He couldn't help grinning back at the older red head.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked still gazing at Harry in disbelief.

"I'm out with some work friends." Harry started and Charlie looked taken back.

"You're working? In Muggle London?" Charlie asked bluntly. Harry chuckled and took a drag of his cigarette, Charlie watched him closely and as he let out his breath he offered the cigarette to Charlie who took it happily.

"Yeah, I work in a pub. Something wrong with that?" Harry asked as Charlies expression turned from shock, to really shocked. Charlie let a laugh and grinned.

"No, nothing wrong with that. Only when Ron said you were working in London I thought something more different like policeman or athlete?" Charlie started with a laugh. Harry narrowed his eyes and practically snatched his cigarette back.

"Policeman or athlete? Charlie it hasn't even been a year how the hell would that work? And they sound very similar to being an Auror or a Quiddich player." Harry huffed in annoyance, but a smile played on his lips. He turned back to Charlie. "So anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I always come here when I'm in London." Charlie shrugged taking a gulp of his beer. Harry nearly choked on his. Did he just hear that right?

"To do what?" Harry asked, but he was already sure about the answer. Just as

Charlie was about to answer two mean wearing matching black vests and tight blue jeans walked past. Their hands rooted in the back pockets of either mans trousers. Harry looked back at Charlie who had also followed the men and Charlie chuckled.

"What do you think" he muttered with a smirk. Okay, so when Charlie smiled he relaxed but when he smirked he felt almost uneasy, but in a totally good way. Or maybe that was the tequila and the beer.

"I see." Harry said with a smile. He finished his cigarette and beer before casting a long look at Charlie.

As usual his red hair was falling casually around his face. It was shade lighter than any of the other Weasley and slightly curlier. His eyes were a darker blue and whereas the others seemed to hide their figures under Mrs Weasley's over sized jumpers. Charlies muscles that he'd developed from the years of work with dragons pushed effortlessly against the black t-shit he was wearing and the stonewashed jeans. At the top of his arm only just covered by the t-shit you could see a hint of a tattoo that Harry presumed was a dragon. Harry didn't realize how long he'd been looking at Charlie but the burn of his cigarette slowly bought him out his mind.

"Ah shit!" He exclaimed immediately dropping his cigarette and sucking on his thumb. Charlie let out a small laugh and Harry glared before adding to the laughter. He looked around the area before looking back at Charlie. "I should get back to my friends. They're going to wonder where I am." Harry said and Charlie nodded.

"They probably will. I'll see you soon Harry."

"See you soon." Harry answered back, as he walked back into the club.

Charlie watched Harry walk back into the club, he could help but check out how Harry's ass fitted into the black pair of jeans he was wearing. Or how the muscles in his shoulders tensed as and pulled the fabric of his grey shirt as he walked. He slowly shook himself out of concentration before letting out a deep sigh and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well, shit."

* * *

><p>Once Harry was back inside the club he immediately headed to the bar and bought five tequila shots. There and then he took each shot, the bartender watching with surprise. As Harry picked up his last shot the bartender looked at him.<p>

"Hey, go easy mate." He laughed and Harry raised his shot in a toast before

saying. "No promises." And downing the final shot. As he put the glass back on the counter someone grabbed him from behind immediately making him think it was Charlie but turned around to find Marcus looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Whoa what happened? You've been gone ages." Marcus asked as he took in the various empty shot glasses.

"Nothing, just ran into an old friend." Harry smiled and let Marcus pull him through the dance floor.

"Good or bad?" Marcus shouted as they neared Thea who was dancing wildly.

"Oh good, so good." Harry shouted back with a slur and Marcus laughed. He'd been dying to make Harry unwind since he'd met him, the guy was far to uptight for an 18 year old. As he was about to ask another question Thea pulled Harry by the arms and made him dance with her. He smiled happily at Thea who grabbed his hands, making them swing around the dance floor making Harry laugh giddily.

They seemed to dance for hours. Thea watched as Harry moved his hips to the music and nudged Marcus and said with a smile. "And he said he didn't dance."

"I don't think he ever has." Marcus laughed. He looked back to the dance floor and watched a very pretty, yet slutty looking girl approach Harry. He nudged Thea. "You're turn."

"I'm on it." She laughed as she pushed herself into Harry and wound herself around his body trying to make him look unavailable. It worked, and the woman left with a scowl. She laughed and moved back to dance with Harry normally who laughed and shouted.

"I'm having so much fun! We should do this every Friday!" He exclaimed falling into giggles. Making Thea and Marcus laugh. They each grabbed an arm and slowly moved off the dance floor.

"I think it's time to go home." Marcus laughed. But Harry pulled quickly.

"Noo! I want to stay." Harry exclaimed. "Can I stay!?"

"You don't know where you are." Thea tried to explain. "You'll get lost"

"I won't, I promise I won't." Harry begged and Marcus and Thea exchanged looks.

"You promise to get a taxi home?" Marcus asked and Harry nodded excitedly. Marcus laughed and ruffled Harry's hair. "How could I say no!"

"You sure you'll be okay." Thea asked urgently and Harry nodded and smile.

"No taking drinks of strange men." Marcus insisted and Harry gave a mock salute with a crooked grin, Thea pushed in front of Marcus and poked Harry's chest.

"No going home with any strange men either." She ordered with a grin, her eyes following a tall blonde man dressed all in white, she looked back at Harry with a grin. "Unless he looks like that, In that case, take two home."

"Thea!" Marcus shouted with a laugh, pulling her away softly, he looked back at Harry and slapped him on the shoulder happily. "No men."

"I promise. Thanks for tonight guys it's been amazing!" Harry grinned before they lost him back into the dance floor. Marcus watched him at first then Thea grabbed his arm.

"He'll be fine Marcus, he's a big boy." She laughed, she pulled him away she

pulled her arm around his waist. "Speaking of big boys. Let's get you home."

* * *

><p>Oh no Harry's all alone in a muggle gay club, Charlies around somewhere what's the bet that they find each other in the next chapter? Well you don't have to wait I've put it up along with this one so enjoy! Fav, Follow and Review! Cheers!<p>

D.O.M :D


	6. The End of Night Kiss

So, As promised here's the second part to 'The Night Out' I hope you like these chapters as much as I liked writing them! Here it is, the second part. Just how will Harry get home? Will he go home alone? And just when will he work out that he may be a little gay. All coming up now, Enjoy!

D.O.M

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: The End of Night Kiss. September 1998<p>

Charlie wasn't having the best night, around this time he would have already pulled and would be on his way home. But not tonight, tonight Harry had to be there. He'd last seen Harry a week before Harry left for London, they'd spoken briefly the same as they always had, but Charlie couldn't get out of his head how different and mature the boy...well, man was. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off Harry then, and now he shows up in a gay club, without glasses, without the unkept hair, and especially without the baggy clothes. This was just torture. As he was about to call it a night he went to bar for one final shot when he collided with the very man that had made his night hell.

"Harry?" Charlie asked as held the mans shoulders, as it seemed he was struggling with balance. Harry looked at him for a moment before grinning widely, making Charlie stomach twist stupidly.

"CHARLIE!" He shouted happily. "Oure sill ere?" Harry slurred and Charlie laughed out loud, If the wizarding world could see this now. The Boy who Lived was shitfaced. This was just too perfect.

"Yeah, I was just about to leave." Charlie chuckled still holding into Harry who was swaying in his arms slightly. He watched Harrys glazed over eyes study the ceiling intently before letting out a snort. "Let's get you home too."

"I like home." Harry slurred as Charlie wrapped one arm around Harry's waist to support him. Charlie snorted as they left the club.

"I like home too. Where's your home?"

"Just up the road." Harry smiled as he pointed left and began walking right.

Charlie laughed and rubbed his face as he watched Harry try to establish which way he lived. Harry finally looked at Charlie and began hysterically giggling.

"I've forgotten where I live." He snickered. Almost falling on the floor until Charlie caught him. Harry looked at the roads again and suddenly stood up straight.

"It's this way."

"You sure?" Charlie asked with a grin. Harry opened his mouth as he looked down each road with a confused face. He suddenly realized where he was and practically took off in a sprint down the road.

"It's this way! Come on!" Harry yelled excitedly, as he jogged down the road.

Charlie watched the young man running down the road as the heavens opened in a downpour. Charlie grinned up into the rain stupidly before blowing his hair out his face and shaking his head.

"What am I doing?" He questioned to himself, before running after Harry.

* * *

><p>After finally catching up to Harry he found Harry trying to fish his keys out of his pocket. Charlie laughed at the sight before taking a look around to see the place empty, and pulling out his wand to unlock the door. Harry looked at him with wide eyes and smiled sheepishly.<p>

"Thanks, do you want to come in?" Harry asked leaning on his door, probably the only way he could keep himself up. Charlie looked up into the rain and exhaled dramatically, he looked back at Harry and grinned. "Go on then."

"Drink?" Harry asked. Walking behind the counter to his kitchen and reaching into the cupboard and pulling down a bottle. "I have some fire whiskey."

"Sounds good." Charlie replied with a smile, as he sat on Harry's sofa. Harry quickly joined Charlie and passed him his drink.

"So, no luck tonight then?" Harry grinned taking a gulp of his drink. Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess my head wasn't really in it tonight." Charlie admitted with a smile. _'No thanks to you' _He added to himself as he lent back on the sofa and turned his head to face Harry.

"Do your family know?" Harry asked suddenly, Charlie furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"No..." He started. "Could you..." He began but Harry raised his hands to stop him.

" I won't say anything." Harry assured with a smile, while leaning on his hand. "I need to figure stuff out as well I guess."

"What stuff?" Charlie asked, taking a large gulp of his glass, he already knew where this was probably going.

"Why I broke up with your sister, why I was so comfortable tonight. Why everyone automatically assumes I'm gay."

"Are you?" Charlie asked bluntly, trying to hide a smile. Harry seemed to consider the prospect with a very confused face, almost like he was working out a maths puzzle until he threw his arms up dramatically, almost dropping his drink.

"No fucking idea, who knows. It's not as if I had much practice being straight." Harry explained with a shrug.

"Okaaay." Charlie dragged out while running his hand through his hair. "Well I guess that kind of helps me. The idea of you and my sister isn't that great in

my head."

"Hey! What's wrong with me." Harry exclaimed with a slur.

"Nothing, it's just that anyone with my sister is just wrong." Charlie said, emphasizing it with a dramatic shudder, making Harry laugh.

"Yeah well it felt wrong if that helps." Harry explained.

"You may have just answered your first question." Charlie chuckled, while draining his glass and pulling out his tobacco and rolling a cigarette.

"I guess." Harry grumbled, he looked at Charlie for a movement before asking. "How'd you know you were gay?"

"I dunno, I just knew. Never fancied girls, at first I thought I just didn't fancy anyone. But then I fell for my friend at the end of Hogwarts, realized after that that I was probably gay." Charlie recalled as he licked his paper.

"And you've never just told anyone?" Harry asked and Charlie shook his head as he lit his cigarette.

"Some people know. Some guess, like Bill, Tonks, Remus and Hermione. and some ask. I'm pretty sure my parents have considered it, but they've never asked so I've assumed they don't want to acknowledge it. If people ask, I tell them. If they don't...well, then I don't say anything. Some of the reserve know, mainly because they're gay themselves, but that's about it." Charlie explained with a shrug as he passed his cigarette to Harry.

"That's sad." Harry mumbled quickly finishing his glass and jumping up to grab the bottle.

"Not really." Charlie admitted. "It's not as if I have anyone to show off to them. I think until that happens they can carry on believing I'm too obsessed with animals."

* * *

><p>"Harry." Charlie muttered, he wasn't really calling his name. It just seemed<p>

like he wanted to say it. But it made Harry open his eyes and look back into the dark blue ones that we're watching Harry intently. Harry grinned a drunken smile before replying.

"Charlie."

"I may have an experiment for you to help with your problem." Charlie murmured watching Harry closely.

"Oh yeah?" Harry smiled tipping his head back over the sofa and smiling.

"Yeah, but you have to shut your eyes." Charlie slurred slightly as his breathing was already becoming erratic. Harry shut his eyes almost straight away, and drunken smile still playing on his lips. Charlie edged closer slightly trying to make as little noise as possible. As he slowly knelt on the sofa and lent over Harry he took in the mans full features.

How had he missed this beautiful man in his life. Sure he'd only met the guy a few times prior to the war and those times the age gap between the two had seemed larger due to Harry's younger stature at the time. But how had he missed the potential. His square jaw now proudly wore a few scars hidden by styled stubble, his once styled hair was now fanning around his head slightly and his long fringe only just missed his eyes, hiding the very famous scar.

He lent forward slowly and suddenly brushed his lips over Harry's. Harry suddenly made a noise in the back of his throat, but his eyes didn't open. Charlie added more pressure to the kiss as he moved one hand to cup Harry's jaw lightly. As his stroked his fingers over the stubble he struggled to notice Harry's own hand reach up to tangle in the back of Charlies hair, pulling him closer. This was all the conformation he needed and he slowly ran his tongue over Harry's lips trying to gain access to the rest of his mouth, to which Harry eagerly opened his mouth and joined his own tongue with Charlies. He'd known this wasn't going to be any ordinary kiss, but nothing prepared him for this experience. He moved his tongue once more before sucking on Harry's bottom lip, pulling away slowly.

As he did he noticed Harry's eyes open slowly and gaze at Charlie with an overwhelmed expression. He didn't know what Harry was going to do. Run away? Hit him? Laugh? All these worries were running through his head before Harry slowly paled, jumped off the sofa and ran to the toilet, slamming the door suddenly.

Well that wasn't good.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Charlie asked as he knocked on the bathroom door, the door suddenly opened and Harry swayed in the doorway.<p>

"I think I should go to bed." Harry slurred. He looked so embarrassed by the situation. Charlie knew this wasn't a time for questions. He simply nodded and gave a smile.

"Sure, I'll get you to bed and then I'll go."

"No, no, no. Stay." Harry exclaimed and Charlie raised his eyebrows making Harry backtrack. "I mean...I have a sofa."

"Right! Yeah! Sofa, yeah. Good." Charlie rambled, blushing like a teenager. "I'll see you in the morning."

Harry gave an embarrassed smile before heading to his room and shutting the door quietly. Charlie let out the breath and collapsed onto the sofa. Throwing an arm over his head he stared up at the ceiling wondering how he'd got himself into this situation. Part of him wanted to run, part of him wanted to throw open Harry's door and kiss him senseless, or at least try to work out what had happened and why. Dragons were so much easier, if they liked you they didn't set you on fire. Problem solved.

He let out a groan before pulling his shirt over his head and practically flinging it across the room in frustration. Frustration being the key word here, for a moment he contemplated stroking himself through his jeans before mentally hitting himself.

"I'm not wanking on his sofa." He hissed at himself. He let out another breath of air and frowned. "And now I'm talking to myself. Again."

* * *

><p>Harry was in a similar situation.<p>

He'd sobered pretty quickly after returning home but in his confused state he too was trying to work out what the hell had just happened. Charlie had kissed him. And he'd run away to throw up! What the hell must Charlie think. What did he want him to think. Did he like Charlie in that way? Could he? Over the past few months after the war, since his brain had settled down he'd realized he didn't know himself as well as he thought. He'd spent so much of his life fighting to stay alive or keep others alive he hadn't stopped to think who he was as a person.

What about Ginny? Cho? But then again, what about Malfoy? He'd practically stalked him in the past and obsessed over him. Had there been more to that then he'd thought. Hermione sure seemed know more about him then anyone else.

His thoughts quickly turned to Charlie, sure the guy was handsome, clever, interesting and funny. They got on really well, although they'd only met a few times they always seemed to bond really quickly. Did that mean something? It wasn't as if they had a similar relationship to him and Ron, but they seemed to connect in a way that they were just comfortable around each other. Until now. Both men fell asleep confused, turned on and frustrated.

* * *

><p>When Charlie woke up he completely forgot where he was and immediately went into attack mode, jumping up onto the sofa his wand curled tightly around his fingers he surveyed his surroundings and took in the cozy flat. Suddenly he remembered where he was and just how hungover he was. With a groan he slumped back down onto the sofa and pulled a hangover potion out of his pocket. Downing it he laid back onto the sofa, gazing up at the ceiling with a confused frown. He suddenly turned his head and stared at the shut door that contained Harry Potter.<p>

He'd kissed Harry last night, why had he done that? The poor guy didn't even know if he was gay or not and there Charlie was propositioning the guy! Not to mention that Harry had been extremely drunk, he'd barely been able to find his way home let alone make conscious decisions about his sexuality. He was a terrible person, he'd taken advantage of a man much younger than he was, and worse still his younger brothers best friend. He groaned again.

"I'm going to hell." He groaned. He laid there for what felt like hours before he heard a door open, freezing slightly he listened intently to footsteps crossing floor, a door opening, a door closing and then silence. He must be in the bathroom. What if Harry forgot that he was here? That wouldn't be the best introduction. He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by the door opening and what sounded like cautious footsteps making their way over to the sofa.

"Charlie?" Harry asked cautiously, that must be my cue Charlie thought as he sat up and looked at a very raggedy Harry Potter. His hair was sticking up and pointing in nearly every direction he rubbed his eyes tiredly and stretched his arms up showing a patch of skin between his pajama bottoms and t shirt. A small hint of hair trailing between his belly button and into the unknown beneath his bottoms. 'YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S GAY!' he cursed at himself, quickly putting on his best Fred and George smirk he looked back at Harry.

"Morning."

"Is it?" Harry groaned wandering round the sofa and throwing himself down on the sofa Charlie was laying on narrowly missing Charlies feet. Harry let out a dramatic groan and Charlie laughed. He pulled his hands away and glared at Charlie.

"I feel like I've been run over by a hippogriff" Harry moaned. Charlie reached between them and pulled out another hangover potion and passed it to Harry who took it instantly and gazed at the bottle. He looked at Charlie thoughtfully.

"Is this what I think it is?" Harry asked hopefully and Charlie nodded with a smile as Harry uncorked the potion and downed it, he smiled slightly and leaned back onto the sofa, his head flopping over the back slightly. Resembling last night Charlie suddenly felt that there was a very large elephant in the room that they were both ignoring.

"Uh. Thanks Charlie I needed that." Harry murmured gazing at the ceiling. He saw Harry smile as he tilt his head to look at Charlie softly.

"About last night..." Harry began. Here it comes, the talk.

"Don't worry about it." Charlie interrupted, Harry furrowed his brow in confusion and stared at Charlie. " You were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing."

"You were drunk as well." Harry pointed out firmly, Charlie looked at Harry who had resumed staring at the ceiling. He let out a sigh as he spoke into nothing.

"Not as drunk as you. I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry." Charlie continued, as he watched the younger man stare up at the ceiling.

"Why?" Harry asked

"Why what?" Charlie reiterated

"Why shouldn't you have done it?" Harry asked, what appeared to still be the ceiling. Charlie contemplated moving to mirror how Harry was sitting but decided against it.

"You were drunk." Charlie admitted.

"You were drunk too." Harry argued a frown appearing on his lips. Oh no, I need to say something to turn that around.

"I should know better. I took advantage." Charlie rambled. Brilliant tell him you're a rapist next. Charlie mentally hit himself. Harry let out a snort before replying back to ceiling.

"No you didn't, I didn't stop it."

"Because you were dr-" Charlie began.

"It wasn't because I was drunk." Harry said firmly, he turned his head to the side and looked at Charlie. His eyes looked at Charlies lips briefly before looking back into his eyes. He sat up and shifted on the sofa to the look at Charlie. "I think we should try that experiment again." Charlie looked at Harry with knowing eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I was so drunk last night it cant exactly count, can it?" Harry stated sarcastically with a toothy grin. Charlie leaned forward slightly and grabbed the back of Harry's neck quickly making the younger man gulp nervously.

"Alright smart ass." Charlie teased pulling Harry into a soft kiss, the hand holding Harry's neck slipping round the stroke the side of Harry's face. As he was about to pull away when Harry's hand reached out to tangle in Charlies hair, following the same sign as he had last night he stroked his tongue along Harry's bottom lip waiting for access which was granted almost instantly. Their tongues moved together almost rhythmically as he felt Harry's hands pulling Charlie closer to him until he was practically sitting in his lap. Charlie pulled away softly and looked at Harry warily, Harry looked back at Charlie with wide dazed eyes.

* * *

><p>"Well at least this time I didn't throw up." Harry stated earning a whack round the head with one of his pillows.<p>

"You horrible git!" Charlie shouted hitting Harry a final time. Harry let out a deep shriek of laughter and threw up his arms in mock surrender.

"Okay, I'm sorry. That was more a victory for me then you." Harry explained coyfully, he looked at his watch briefly before frowning.

"Working today?" Charlie asked suddenly. Harry nodded with a frown.

"In a couple of hours, you needed back in Romania?" Harry asked and Charlie nodded glumly.

"Couple of hours." He stated causing the air to become thick with tension as they sat in silence. Just when Charlie thought the couldn't take the tension anymore he turned to Harry.

"What can we do -" he was cut off by Harry's lips suddenly on his again. Once Charlie had settled into the kiss after the shock of the younger man jumping on him he'd practically ended up with Harry straddling his lap. Pulling his fingers through Harry's short messy hair he settled one hand on the back of Harry's neck, his thumb stroking up and down Harry's neck. Harry pulled away softly and looked at Charlie cautiously who was watching Harry with his own familiar glance. Harry was suddenly very aware he was sitting in Charlie Weasleys lap and jumped to move a little too quickly, his knee ending in a very bad position for Charlie who let out a grunt as Harry jumped away as if he had been burnt and threw his arms in front of his face.

"Oh god, oh god." Harry mumbled over and over to himself. He opened his fingers to glance at Charlie who had braced himself on the edge of the sofa, his cheeks flushed red. He glanced at Harry briefly and let out a choked chuckle. Harry instantly relaxed and looked at Charlie properly. He couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, with a frown.

"Thats one way to get rid of a boner." Charlie grumbled, rearranging his trousers and flashing Harry his usual grin who was staring at the older man open mouthed. "What?"

"You...Uh...That made you..." Harry fumbled nervously and Charlie laughed looking at Harry. Harry looked at him and gave a nervous smile.

"Not that Harry, you." Charlie admitted and Harrys eyes went wide as he stared at Charlie who shrugged off Harrys surprised expression and looked back at the youger man before glancing at his lap and standing up. "Looks like I wasn't the only one."

Harry glanced at his lap and coughed as he tried to cross his legs to mask it, in the end he gave up and stood up to join Charlie who was watching him quietly with his dark blue kind eyes. Harry sighed and looked at the eldest Weasley.

"I must be gay." He admitted and Charlie looked at the serious expression and smirked.

"Or you're just good at abusing them." Charlie teased earning in a nudge from Harry. Charlie laughed and settled both arms on the younger mans shoulder.

"Don't focus on the labels right now, they don't matter." He explained with a smile. He looked at his watch and swore under his breath.

"I've got to go." Charlie said softly. Harry looked up one final time into Charlies eyes and smiled softly with a nod.

"Okay." Harry replied softly, he wanted to kiss Charlie again but the older man simply pulled him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear.

"See you around Harry Evans."

And with that he was gone, Harry stared around his flat quietly before throwing his arms across his face and laying on the sofa. As he tried to process the entirety of last night and this morning there was only image that just kept repeating itself. Harry and Charlie kissing deeply on the sofa, he let out a loud groan and pulled his arms away from his face.

Charlie Weasley, Harry thought with a smile as he stared at the ceiling.

"What have you done to me?"

* * *

><p>So, That was all a little bit exciting wasn't it? I really hope you liked it, whoever is reading this. Please leave me a review I'd love to hear what you think as it's my first multiple chapter story. As I said In chapter five, I'm away for a month now. But you have so much to look forward to. There's a date, an attack and a very supportive Remus coming up. As well as a Christmas chapter that I might keep for December I'm not sure yet! I've probably said to much already! But If you don't follow or fav do it! See you in a month!<p>

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

D.O.M


	7. The Date

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's the next update! Hope you're all enjoying it so far. D.O.M

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven: The Date. Late September 1998<span>

Harry was lost in his own thoughts as he sat behind the bar of the pub on a quiet Thursday, he was trying to ignore the very obvious signs that Thea and Angela were gossiping about him at the opposite end of the bar.

"You owe me a fiver." Angela teases with a nudge to Thea. Thea let out a huff in an aggravated tone before holding out the fiver in annoyance which Angela snatches happily.

"I still think he's gay." Thea grumbled leaning on her elbows in annoyance.

"Yeah, well that wasn't the bet. You bet he'd hook up with someone when you were out." Angela argued with a joke. Just as Thea was going to snap back a reply she was taken of guard by a young handsome red headed man walking though the door. She watched Harry's head snap up quickly and the flush on his cheeks. Either Harry knew this stranger or he was checking him out, and with good reason too, the older man was gorgeous! In a manly, rugged way. She watched him step closer to Harry, a grin forming of his pale skin as he approached the bar. She nudged Angela with a smile and raised her eyebrows, as they watched the scene play out intently.

"Hi." Harry announced surprised, he glanced over the older man taking in his fitted jeans and loose knitted jumper that seemed to be a very old Mrs Weasley creation, it fell loosely around Charlies neck. His hair was hanging loosely around his face which seemed to show the slight beard he was growing

"Hey." Charlie replied in a calm tone. He looked at Harry briefly and smiled before sitting down on a stool in front of him. "How have you been?"

"Since Friday?" Harry questioned staring at Charlie. Both men ignoring Thea's attempt at a quiet yelp as she tried to pull the money back from Angela who slapped her hands away.

"Well, Saturday." Charlie corrected with a shy grin. Harry let out a defeated sigh and smiled.

"Fine, since Saturday." Harry corrected. He was suddenly distracted by Thea mime cheering and raising her arms. She noticed Harry watching her and put her arms down quickly.

"I found a fiver on the bar." She yelled manically and the men both looked at her with confused faces. She gave an embarrassed smile before jumping off the stool and pulling Angela with her. "We're gonna stock take."

"We are?" They heard Angela ask before they disappeared next door.

* * *

><p>"Well." Charlie began. "They seem..."<p>

"Oh shut up." Harry snapped with a smile as he poured a drink for Charlie. "Whiskey?"

"Is it as good as fire whiskey?" Charlie asked.

"I like to think so." Harry replied with a shrug. "So what brings you to London? I don't think I've ever seen you twice in the same month."

"I'd like to change that." Charlie mumbled as he looked nervously at the bar top as he ran his fingers round to the top of the glass. Harry looked up slightly with surprised eyes, and Charlie looked up slowly to look at Harry with calm yet slightly cautious eyes, his face softened as he smiled.

"If that's okay?"

"What do you want from me Charlie." Harry asked suddenly, he motioned between the two of them. "What is this?"

"I have no idea." Charlie admitted suddenly and laughed slightly. "I was hoping we could figure that out together."

"Did you practice that line on the way here?" Harry asked with a grin as he lent on the bar leaning closer towards Charlie.

"Well, yeah." Charlie began as he pulled his fingers through his hair looking embarrassed. "It was either that or bring up Saturday morning."

Harry suddenly looked embarrassed. "Well I'm glad you went with the line."

"Me too. But you need to stop avoiding the question."

"There hasn't been one." Harry pointed out.

"Okay, fine. I'll lay it out straight." Charlie explained and grinned. "Or not so straight."

"Charlie." Harry warned, a smile playing on his lips.

"Have dinner with me." Charlie announced.

"That wasn't a question." Harry pointed out.

"I know, I didn't think it needed to be one." Charlie admitted with a shrug.

"Clever." Harry said with a grin.

"I thought so. So dinner?" Charlie pushed with a coy smile.

"Where?" Harry asked and Charlies eyes lit up happily.

"You can pick a place here if you like. I don't mind." Charlie said happily.

"Okay, there's a Thai place down the road that I like. The golden dragon." Harry muttered as he cleared away glasses on the bar. Charlie grinned and jumped up.

"That sounds great, meet you at 7."

"You better not stand me up." Harry teased with a warning smile. Charlie mocked being hurt.

* * *

><p>"Like I'd do that to you." Charlie teased. Harry came around the side of the bar and went to shake his hand. Charlie looked at it with surprised eyes and laughed he locked eyes with Harry and raised his eyebrows. "After all we've been through?"<p>

And with that he pulled Harry into a tight hug, as he pulled away they looked at each other briefly before Charlie leaned forward to kiss him a chaste kiss which caught Harry by surprise and he almost lost his balance. Almost. He pulled away with a smirk.

"See you tonight?" Charlie asked and Harry nodded briefly. Charlie then looked over Harry's shoulder and waved at the group watching, Harry spun around the see Thea, Marcus and Angela watching with a amused grins. As he turned back Charlie was at the door and waved again before leaving.

And then they dawned on him.

"Harry what was that!?" Thea exclaimed with wide eyes. Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I've got a date tonight" Harry shrugged.

"With that man?" Angela questioned and Harry snorted.

"No, with frank." Harry teased and they all turned to look at the local boozer that always seemed to be perched on the end of the bar.

"So you're gay?" Thea exclaimed, causing Marcus to hit her lightly on the arm and Angela nudge her.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "All I know is I've got a date with Charlie."

"And you like him?" Thea asked.

"Wouldn't be going if I didn't." Harry smiled, Thea looked as if she wanted to ask a million more questions when Marcus interrupted her.

"It's dead here mate, you can take off."

"You sure?" Harry asked as he went to grab his jacket. Marcus scanned the mostly empty pub and smiled.

"Yeah I'm sure, it's dead here and I have the girls. Go and prepare for your big date" Marcus teased and Harry gave him the finger before stepping out the pub.

* * *

><p>Once he was home he noted the time. Five o clock, he had two hours before he had to meet Charlie. His stomach jumped at the thought of going on a date, he'd never been on one before. Especially since he'd not even contemplated his first one being with his best friends brother. Oh god! His best friends brother! How had this even happened, what would he tell Ron, or Ginny or any Weasley for that matter.<p>

What would he tell Remus!

* * *

><p>Remus was sat in the newly furnished Grimmauld place and smiled into his coffee as he was reading. Teddy was playing happily in the middle of the carpet with colour changing building blocks. As the blocks changed colour so did his hair, although at the moment his hair was beginning to stay canary yellow most of the time. Except when he was upset and would resort to bubblegum pink which at first had made his heart quench as the familiarity of the colour and Tonks. It made him happy that teddy almost kept part of his mother in his memory.<p>

There was suddenly a bang outside and teddy a hair immediately began to change, he looked up at Remus who had put his book down to smile at teddy.

"It's okay Ted, it was just outside." Remus reassured, but his werewolf self was prickling inside him. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Harry pushed open the shower door and stepped into his towel before pacing back to his bedroom. Before showering he'd pulled out his black trousers and a emerald green fitted jumper. He'd heard fan girls at Hogwarts once raving how his eyes stand out when he wore green. He'd received numerous texts from Thea who was asking what he was wearing, were they going to kiss, was Charlie his boyfriend? They were endless, it had got to the point where he was just ignoring his phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dammit Harry." Remus hissed as he pushed his phone into his pocket. The banging was getting louder outside, and as Teddy became more distressed Remus realized that maybe the banging was people trying to get inside. Before he could think Remus scooped Teddy up the stairs and bolted upstairs. They couldn't apparate, teddy was too young and it being close to the full moon meant that Remus' mind was clouded and struggled to concentrate. A letter would take to long and were it not for his son he would in an instant stand and fight. But his son was becoming anxious and let out a struggled yelp as finally the front door was pushed through. Teddy let out a strangled sob, Remus looked around the room frantically and laid his eyes on the large oak wardrobe. Before climbing in he cast a patronus, whoever received it would not be here before they got in, but at least they'd be aware of the situation. Quickly he climbed in, still clutching Teddy and quickly cast a notice me not and silencing charm. As he tried to soothe Teddy his werewolf hearing strained to hear the commotion downstairs.<p>

"Well, where is he then."

"Looks like they want to play hide and seek."

"Shhh."

"What?"

"I think someone's upstairs."

Remus went cold, he clutched Teddy tight to his chest as he rocked him gently in his arms and tried to ignore the sound of footsteps stumbling up the stairs. He winced each time a door to a room was flung or kicked open, each time joined with annoyed shouts as they were met with empty rooms, Teddy wheeped with wide scared eyes as crashes of furniture being thrown against walls or the laugher as spells were exclaimed excitedly as things exploded all around him. Remus looked down at his terrified son and tried to whisper nonsense with a smile to distract him.

Teddy let out a fearful whimper, his wide eyes filling with tears as he stared at his dad. Remus rested his head on top of Teddy as he rocked him quietly.

"Good question buddy. Where are you Harry?"

* * *

><p>Quarter to seven, Harry sat in his living room sipping a beer when his phone began to ring. Picking it up he saw Hermiones name and smiled before hitting answer.<p>

"Hey Mione." He said with a smile, but as he was met with silence his smile fell. "Hermione?"

All Hermione said was "It's Remus."

Immediately he jumped up from the sofa on alert. "Hermione what's happened?"

"You better see for yourself. I'm at Grimmauld place." She answered trying to sound calm.

"I'll be right there." Harry stated hanging up instantly.

* * *

><p>Charlie stands outside the restaurant happily, his hands tucked into his trousers as he waited calmly. He looks at his watch for a fourth time. 7.20 He let out a sigh that became a groan as he stared up and down the street one final time. "Come on Harry don't do this to me."<p>

* * *

><p>Well that got a bit jumpy in places I hope it reads okay! So, Charlies been stood up, Harry's worried and Remus and Teddy are in a wardrobe. What could happen next? As always reviews and favs are great, thanks!<p>

D.O.M


	8. The Guilt

Warning: This is where the real slash begins, Harry's feeling guilty and who better to distract Harry from his guilt then a lovely Charlie Weasley. So if you don't like slash, skip it. The next chapter should be slash free, if this is what you've been waiting for then here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: The Guilt. Same old with some difference. Late September 1998<span>

"Hermione?" He shouted as he ran up the road towards Grimmauld place. She was stood outside the house, her arms wrapped around herself. She turned and looked at Harry with a sigh, anticipating the flock of questions. He stopped in front of her and looked at the door.

"Why you out here?" He asked suddenly as he pulled her into a long hug.

"All the Aurors have left, they were scaring Teddy, stomping about the place asking hundred of questions. Remus and the Minister agreed with them to come back tomorrow when It's not so late. He's pretty shaken up, it being so close to the moon and all." Hermione explained softly pulling away from his embrace and looking at him kindly.

"They're inside, I'll leave you to it." She said, before he could reply to her she apparated. Now alone he took the steps three at a time and threw open the door.

* * *

><p>"REMUS! Remus!" Harry shouts frantically as he entered the house. He suddenly stood still as he took in his destroyed house. Every piece of furniture had been destroyed. Feathers from pillows and sofas littered the floor like snow, paintings and photos had been slashed or burnt. Burn marks littered the ceiling and floor as he turned on the spot to take in the room he suddenly noticed Remus appear in the doorway and instantly collided with the man in a tight hug.<p>

"Rem are you okay? Is Teddy okay? What happened? I'm sorry I wasn't here!" Harry babbled and Remus stopped him with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, we're fine, we hid upstairs. They never saw us, I'm just a bit spooked. Teddy's sleeping, I think everything knackered the poor guy out." Remus explained with a forced smile.

"But Remus what happened?" Harry asked frantically, as he sat on the sofa the least damaged. Remus lent on a dismantled table and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, we could hear this banging, when the banging started on the house I took Teddy to the top room and he we hid in the wardrobe. They didn't find us." Remus explained slowly, he looked at Harry worriedly and gulped.

"What did they want?" Harry asked, Remus shook his head.

"Harry, please." Remus sighed

"What did they want?" Harry repeated firmly.

"It's not your fault. Harry you have to..." Remus attempted.

"Remus, please." Harry pleaded with big eyes. He stared at Remus. "What did they want?"

Remus sighed again and looked at Harry. "You Harry. They were after you."

* * *

><p>Remus had gone to bed quickly, with it being so close to the moon and the drama of this evening it had exhausted him. Harry sat in the damaged room lost in his own thoughts, angry tears streaming down his faced. He thought this was over, but yet again his family had been put in danger because of him. He wasn't even part of the wizard community anymore but yet here he was, public enemy number one with so many dark witches and wizards. He rubbed his hands angrily over his tear stained face and let out a muffled sob when the door burst open and Charlie rushed into the room. Harry looked up suddenly with wide eyes and narrowed his eyes as he tried to focus through tears.<p>

"Charlie?" He said, surprised. When it dawned on him and he jumped up. "Oh god Charlie! I'm so sorry! I didn't think...didn't realize...oh god...I can't bel-"

"Harry, Harry. Don't worry." Charlie admitted as he stepped towards the younger man and held Harry's arms. "You had other things to think about." He glanced around the damaged room before looking back at Harry. "What happened?"

Harry exhaled and dropped on the sofa that he'd attempted to magically repair. He shrugged, his head in his hands and didn't react to Charlie sitting very close to him. He pulled his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"A group of wizards broke in looking for something, and when they couldn't find it- they trashed the place." Harry explained and Charlie looked around the room sadly.

"Is Teddy?" Charlie asked suddenly and Harry nodded.

"They're both shaken but they're okay. They hid in the upstairs cupboard."

"But what were they looking for." Charlie asked with confused eyes.

"Me." Harry shrugged and chuckled darkly. "They were looking for me." He shook his head angrily and tried to ignore the fresh angry tears falling down his face.

"Harry." Charlie tried to comfort but Harry shook his head and studied his hands in his lap.

"I can't do this anymore." Harry mumbled. "Especially when I can't keep anyone safe."

Charlie shook his head as he tried to reassure the younger man "You know that isn't true."

"But it is, I coast by, unimportant. But everyone around me seems to see this hero, and I can't even look after my godson."

"This wasn't your fault."

"If they weren't around me this wouldn't have happened. Everyone I touch gets hurt." Harry stated angrily. "I tried leaving, I tried separating myself, and people I love keep getting hurt."

Charlie moved to kneel in front or Harry and grabbed Harry's hands.

"You can't blame yourself for anyone getting hurt. Things happen, you can't blame yourself for every bad thing that has happened to your friends and family who love you."

"Why?" Harry whispered as he locked eyes with Charlie. "How could you even think of loving someone that constantly puts everyone in danger?" He pulled his hands away from Charlie who instantly pulled them back and laced their fingers together.

"It is not your job to protect us. We stayed with you because we believed in the fight, everyone, and I mean everyone knew the danger they faced from being part of this, and it wasn't because of you. It was because of the cause, Tonks knew that, Sirius knew that, Dumbledore knew that and..." Charlie trailed off as the last name became caught in his throat. One stray tear fell down his face and Harry wiped it away with his thumb as he stroked Charlies face, Charlies dark blue eyes locked with Harry's as he gave a soft smile.

"I don't want you, or anyone else to get hurt." Harry mumbled pulling his hand away from Charlies face. "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Bollocks to that." Charlie snorted and Harry shook his head.

"It's not safe." Harry insisted.

"I work with fucking dragons, that's not fucking safe! This is where I want to be. Bollocks to the bastards who ruined our date, bollocks to the danger and bollocks to the-" Charlie ranted.

He was caught of guard suddenly and Harry lips descended onto his lips suddenly, in an instant he'd lurched into the kiss and was practically straddling Harry on the destroyed sofa. Harry pulled away breathlessly and stared into Charlies grinning face.

"Bollocks to the danger?" Harry questioned with laughter in his voice as Charlie lent his head on Harry's shoulder and chuckled. He looked up at Harry's face and shrugged. "Yeah, bollocks to the danger. I don't care, I still fancy the fuck out of you, I still want to take you on a date." He moved his arms to either side of Harry's head and leaned closer. "And I definitely, want to kiss you again."

"Upstairs?" Harry announced and Charlie looked stunned for a moment making Harry blush and ramble. "Just, because of Remus, and Teddy." Charlie nodded and jumped off Harry quickly as they headed upstairs in silence.

* * *

><p>Charlie was sat on Harry's now magically repaired bed as he watched Harry pace nervously.<p>

"You look amazing by the way." Charlie began, making Harry still and smile at Charlie. Charlie laughed grabbed Harry's hand, pulling Harry closer to him. Harry stood between Charlies legs and looked down at the red head staring up at him intently. "Relax."

Harry nodded nervously as he lent down to capture Charlies lips between his lips, Charlie responded and slipped his hands under the back of Harry's jumper. Harry froze briefly as he felt bare hands on his back and Charlie moved his hands quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's late, I could go-" Charlie began but Harry kissed him slowly, his tongue slipped past Charlies lips and he slowly moved onto the bed, sitting across Charlies lap. He pulled away slightly, their foreheads resting together.

"Don't leave." He said slowly, he reached up and stroked Charlies face. "Just go slow."

"Okay." Charlie whispered. He titled his head up to kiss Harry again and he responded almost instantly, wrapping his arms around Charlies neck and pulling him closer. Charlie slowly lent back onto the bed, pulling Harry with him. Harry braced his arms either side of Charlies head and knelt over the older man.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Harry admitted, it wasn't said with any venom, almost disbelief. He smiled as he looked embarrassed. "I definitely didn't think it would be with my best friends older brother."

Charlie laughed out loud as he lent up onto his elbows and studied Harry's face in an almost adoring state. He snorted before grinning again at Harry.

"When you say it like that it sounds so cliche." Charlie teased, Charlie swallowed as he ran his hands over Harry's covered chest. "Are you having doubts again?"

"I don't think I can think about anything when I'm with you." Harry admitted truthfully with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Charlie smirked and took that as a sign to move his hand under Harry's jumper, feeling the tense stomach muscles that he had hid for years. He heard Harry intake a sharp breath and locked eyes with Charlie who was looking amused. He watched him swallow as he lent forward again to kiss Charlie. Doing so he slowly mimicked Charlie and teased his fingers around the bottom of Charlies jumper. As his fingers danced over the skin on Charlies hip he jumped slightly, causing Harry to grin into the kiss and add more pressure to both his hand and the kiss. When he finally felt brave enough he pressed his groin timidly to Charlies causing the older man to let out a small deep groan. Harry pulled away to look at Charlie and whispered.<p>

"Is this okay?"

"That was going to be my line." Charlie whispered back with a smile. Harry gave a warm smile before looking nervous again. Charlie took Harry's hands in his own and flipped them in an instant. Once Charlie was braced either side of Harry he reached out the stroke his face in almost a calming motion, very slowly he dragged his fingers through Harry's hair and as the fingers met the nape of Harry's neck he pulled Harry's head softly to meet his own in a soft kiss.

Harry instantly relaxed into the experienced kiss and quickly moved his own hands to tangle in Charlies red curly hair. As the kiss became more rushed and frantic, their tongues almost working together, as were their hands who gently pulled jumpers over heads and flinging to the floor. As bare chest met bare chest Charlie sat up slowly to admire the beautiful man beneath him. He smiled gently as he ran a hand soothingly over Harry's toned chest.

"Harry." Charlie murmured, and Harry opened his eyes which had shut through the hypnotic patterns that were being drawn on his chest.

"Charlie." Harry answered. His voice deeper as more throaty. The tone immediately went to his groin and he really hoped Harry wouldn't deny him what he had in mind.

"Can I do something for you?"

Harry looked nervous for a second before showing a soft smile and looking up into Charlies face. "What did you have in mind?"

"That's not how it works." Charlie teased with a warm smile, his hand moved up to draw invisible patterns up Harry's neck and he let out an impulsive groan which Charlie grinned at. "Well that's interesting."

"Shut up." Harry flushed as he shut his eyes, but his smile still stayed. Charlie brushed away the flush on his cheeks as he lent forward to kiss Harry's throat softly. As he did he felt Harry swallow and the rumble of a groan beginning in the back of his throat.

"How about I carry on and if you want to stop. Just say." Charlie offered, kissing Harry's throat softly.

"Just like that?" Harry asked, trying to move his head to look at Charlie who had moved to kiss his bare shoulders.

"Just like that. I'll still be here in the morning." Charlie admitted and Harry smiled. 'Morning.' Thank god Thea wasn't hearing about this. First date and already they were sleeping together.

"Okay." Harry murmured with a smile. He opened his eyes to see Charlie watching him intently. He leaned forward to kiss him, Charlie deepened it quickly adding the soft to touches of his fingertips running over his neck and stomach. Soon Charlies lips were moving overs his jaw and down his neck were they yet again found that spot that this time caused Harry to grab and Charlies back with a groan. As Charlies lips moved lower and lower Harry was staring to piece together just what Charlie could have in mind. And he didn't mind that one bit.

* * *

><p>Charlie expertly licked and nipped at Harry's nipples making him arch and groan in a certain way. As he kissed around Harry's chest and stomach his hands moved to remove Harry's trousers. As he hooked his fingers over the material and yanked them down Harry's muscular legs he also took no time loosing his own trousers and kicking them off his legs as he knelt in front of Harry outstretched in his bed. He grinned at Harry who in turn gave a flushed grin back. Charlie lent over Harry to pull him into another kiss. Harry grabbed at Charlies curls not in desperation. Just to feel the other man, he found it amazing that the man could make him so relaxed. As Charlie kissed him slowly he slipped one of his hands between there bodies and stroked Harry slowly through his underwear, causing Harry to gasp into the kiss and pull Charlies hair more firmly to deepen the kiss. Harry's legs shifted to either side of Charlie to give him more access. Charlie kissed his way down Harry's body a little quicker this time, he quickly reached the lining of his underwear. He palmed Harry through his boxes, while watching the man come to pieces in front of him. He continued to let out ragged breath in time with Charlies movements and stopped to look at Harry, who looked back breathlessly.<p>

"May I?" Charlie asked.

"Please." Harry announced, his voice deeper than Charlie had ever heard it. In a quick motion Charlie pulled the final piece of clothing away, before Harry had a chance to get self conscious or nervous Charlie had taken him into his mouth. The warmth of Charlies mouth and the movement of his tongue was enough to have Harry panting, the hands that were once gripping Charlie hair were not reaching up and curling around the pillow, holding it tightly in his fingers. Charlie hollowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue pulling Harry's orgasm closer and closer to edge. The mere moans and pants that Harry was making along with the movements of his own hips rubbing across the bed were enough the bring him to his own orgasm. Just as he came close he groaned around Harry's length sending vibrations through Harry's cock causing the younger man to come with a splutter and a groan, both hands fisted tightly in the older mans hair.

Harry watched Charlie snap his head up to look at Harry in an almost predatory glance as he moved slowly up his body to lie next to him. Harry lent forward, still panting and coming down from his orgasm and kissed Charlie softly. Charlie returned the kiss happily and seemed to almost rut against Harry shamelessly as he was still painfully close to his own release. Harry became aware of the moments quickly and rather than stop all motions or freeze up he instead lent further into the kiss and pushed a hand down to Charlies underwear and gripped the older man slowly allowing him to groan into the kiss. Harry had only done this once on someone else and they had a completely different set of anatomy, and that one time he had been terrified. But now he was euphoric, he wanted to make Charlie feel just as he had just felt. So without any delay he pushed his hand inside Charlies underwear and gripped him the way he would grip himself and moved his hand steadily. Charlie pulled away from the kiss to let out a silent groan as he locked eyes with Harry.

"I'm close." He groaned huskily, if Harry hadn't just came he probably would have right then. As it stood he could feel his cock twitch to the eagerness of Charlies voice. Harry smiled softly. "Then come." He offered leaning forward for a kiss as Charlie groaned into the kiss, gripping tightly onto Harry's face as the kiss became more erratic and passionate and Harry kissed him deeply to aid his orgasm. After his high he pulled away who was looking at Charlie breathlessly.

"So." Charlie began, once they were back to normal breathing, he turned to his side who looked to Charlie with a sleepy smile. "Do you always kiss on the first date."

Harry snorted and burrowed further into the bed. "You ass." he grumbled making Charlie chuckle and wrapped his arms around the younger man, kissing his head softly. "Night Harry."

"Gnight Char." He murmured softly before sleep overtook them both.

* * *

><p>Whoa, well that got a little steamy. Harry's feeling guilty, but I'm sure Charlie can help with that! Remus is shaken up and just why were those men looking for Harry? All will become clear soon hopefully. Just what will Remus think about Charlie and Harrys little sleepover? There's a little spoiler for the next chapter.<p>

As always fav, follow and review. Especially review, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. Thanks for my reviews so far! D.O.M


	9. The Fatherly Chat

Hey everyone, sorry its a such a late update! I made a promise to myself that I'd only update when I'd written the next two chapters. But because of Christmas and working full time I don't have that much time to write! This chapters all about Harry telling Remus, just how will he take it? And will Remus have any declarations of his own? This chapters tame compared to the last, hope you all enjoyed the slash, brace yourself for the next chapter its going to be slash and Thea. Thankyou for the reviews and favs. Hope you're all enjoying it so far.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Telling Remus. Late September 1998<p>

Harry stretched in his bed as he rolled over to find Charlie sleeping quietly, he glanced over at him happily and rubbed the sleep from his face. How had this happened? This night had been so surreal. First he'd prepared for his date, then he'd rushed over to Remus after hearing about a break in, crying yet again over how he couldn't protect anyone, hearing Charlie say 'bollocks to the danger' and then having the most mind blowing orgasm of his entire life with a gorgeous man. Yet he still hadn't thought of himself as gay. Maybe he just fancies red heads, or Weasleys, but then again he didn't fancy Ron. He mentally squirmed at that thought before slipping out the bed. He looked at Charlie who let out a sleepy groan and burrowed further into the duvet. Harry laughed quietly and paced down the stairs.

It was still early, the sun had only just started pouring into the room since the curtains in nearly every room had been destroyed. Harry paced into the kitchen to find Kreacher repairing the dining table and cups that had been destroyed.

"Morning Kreacher." Harry mumbled with a stretch as he pulled a two cups out and began making tea. Kreacher looked at him with a warning glare before apparating quickly. Well, at least someone agreed that this was his fault. As he stirred the tea he felt someone move into the kitchen and instantly tensed before hearing;

* * *

><p>"One of those for me?" A sleepy voice mumbled. He turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway stretching his arms above his head, making his jumper rise up to show a glimmer of white skin contrasted to a very tempting red trail of hair. Harry grinned as he passed Charlie the cup who took it slowly, allowing his fingers to brush Harry's. Harry gulped and locked eyes with Charlie who slowly put down his tea before pulling Harry into his arms and kissing him softly. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled Charlie closer to him, crushing himself between the counter and the stronger man. He pulled away softly and looked at Charlie with a flushed smile.<p>

"And I was thinking I should ask you if you regretted last night." Charlie chuckled moving his hands over Harry's back slowly. Harry shook his head and smiled.

"No way. Last night was far to..."

"Amazing, romantic, sexually pleasing." Charlie teased and Harry swatted his chest.

"Intense." Harry laughed and moved away from the man to sit at the table to roll a cigarette. He looked up and laughed. "Sexually pleasing?"

"Yes, very. But Intense?" Charlie considered. He shrugged "Okay, I can go with intense." Charlie agreed as he plopped into the chair opposite Harry and smiled over his tea cup. He watched Harry roll one cigarette then a second and pass one over to him.

"Thanks." Charlie smiled, lighting it quickly and taking a long drag. He looked around the room. "Is Remus awake?"

Harry let out a breath of smoke as he shook his head. "Not yet. I'm going to tell him today."

Charlie looked up suddenly, then smiled. "Tell him what exactly?" He pressed in a teasing way, his grin forming around the cigarette. Harry looked away shyly, red moving up his cheeks.

"Everything I guess. How I could be gay, how I'm practically seeing you." Harry muttered facing away from Charlie. Charlie grinned triumphantly, smiling at conformation. Harry jumped slightly as he felt Charlie grip his hand.

"Practically seeing me eh." Charlie smiled and Harry looked Charlie with a shy smile.

"I think we kind of proved that last night."

"You could say that." Charlie laughed. He lent across the table to brush his fingers over Harry's neck, slightly brushing the purple bruise that was had formed. Harry's hand came up to meet Charlies and he gripped it tightly, he suddenly looked worried. They sat I'm silence for a moment, Charlies fingers lightly stroking over Harry's hand.

"How do you think Remus will take it?" Harry asked suddenly out of no where. Charlie looked at him calmly and smiled.

* * *

><p>"How will I take what?" Remus asked from the doorway. Charlie and Harry looked around with matched shocked expressions and jumped apart causing Remus to chuckle softly. He walked into the kitchen calmly, a tired looking Teddy sitting on his hip. Once he had placed Teddy in his highchair he went about making himself tea and Teddy a bottle of milk.<p>

"Good morning Harry." Remus said, turning around and smiling at his godson. He then looked at Charlie with a matched smile. "Morning Charlie. You're here early."

"Yeah, I-" Charlie began but Harry cut him off.

"He was here last night Remus." Harry announced suddenly.

"I know Harry." Remus said softly with a knowing smile as he passed a bottle to a very eager Teddy who was reaching for it with a whine, he ignored the confused glance the younger men gave each other as he fussed over his son.

"You know?" Charlie and Harry both said at the same time. Remus nodded and went to sit at the table next to Teddy. He looked up at Harry's worried face and smiled.

"Silencing charms work perfectly fine with humans." Remus explained as he sipped his tea. Charlie paled, already knowing where this was going. "But with werewolves our hearing becomes fine tuned shall we say. We can hear past silencing charms." Remus explained trying to hide a smile. Charlie rubbed his face in embarrassment and looked at Harry as it dawned on him. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"So you...oh god!" Harry groaned burying his head in his hands. Remus chuckled and moved to sit next to Harry.

"Harry you don't have to be embarrassed." Remus smiled and Harry groaned in protest, making Remus laugh. Charlie chuckled as he ran his fingers through his own hair in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Remus." Charlie announced, making Harry and Remus both look at him. "You shouldn't have heard."

"It's quite all right." Remus chuckled, sipping his tea.

"Do you mind?" Harry mumbled. Charlie and Remus looked back at him in surprise. Remus smiled.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I did." Remus admitted with a smile. Harry looked stunned and was looking between the men who, one who was calm and one who looked at Harry with reassuring smile. "I don't understand." Harry said suddenly and Remus chuckled. "What about-"

"- I loved Nymthadora, I really did." Remus explained looking between Teddy and Charlie who also smiled sadly at the mention of his best friend. "But although I've loved women, I've only ever loved one man"

"Who was that?" Harry asked curiously. Remus smiled.

"Sirius." He admitted, and Harry's jaw dropped. "I loved Sirius, I still do in the way."

"Obviously." Charlie said with a smile. Harry looked between the two then back at Charlie. "You knew?"

Charlie nodded and looked at Remus with a smile. "Sirius figured me out straight away, practically cornered me on the stairs being nosy because he was bored. There wasn't much point denying it and it was nice someone knowing. Although that night out..." Charlie trailed off with a snort and Remus laughed loudly.

"Night out?" Harry asked confused, feeling slightly left out as the two men laughed to silent memories. He was shaken from his feelings as Charlie gripped his hand and pointed his other at Remus.

"Sirius convinced Remus and him to come out with me in London." Charlie started and Harrys jaw dropped again before laughing.

"Oh god! That I would have paid to see." Harry chuckled and Remus flushed with embarrassment as he knew what was coming.

"Sirius managed to get Remus so drunk that he ended up topless on one of those podium things." Charlie laughed and Remus rubbed his face in embarrassment before pointing a finger at Charlie.

"Ah yes but I went home with Sirius, and you went home with..."

"Oh no, I'm not saying that!"

"Who?" Harry asked looking between Charlie and Remus. Charlie looked at Harry's anticipated groan and sighed.

"Marcus Flint." He grumbled and Harry tried to hide his horror and failed as Charlie looked at him suddenly. "Yeah I know, but actually..."

"Actually." Harry began covering Charlies mouth with a grin. "I'd rather not know."

"Fair enough, I don't want to know about Ginny, you won't hear about my past." Charlie admitted with a smile.

"I don't think we have enough time." Remus teased as he began feeding Teddy with a smirk, ignoring the glare Charlie threw him. Charlie looked back at Harry with soft smile who instantly returned it with a softer smile. Both men oblivious to Remus watching them both with a calm smile as he began conjuring bowls for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Harry was lost in thought in the living room when Remus entered and sat down beside him quietly.<p>

"Are you okay?" Remus asked. Harry turned towards him and smiled.

"Yeah, information overload I guess. It's been a surreal few days." Harry admitted.

"I'm sorry we never told you. Sirius wanted to find the perfect moment to tell you. We didn't know how you'd react." Remus admitted.

"I'm sorry you never told me." Harry mumbled. "At least you know how I'd react now." Harry said with a smile and Remus chuckled.

"Yeah I guess we do." Remus chuckled. He was silent for a movement. "Do you want to talk about how it happened?"

"I don't know how it did. I ran into Charlie last week in a muggle club." Harry began. "I didn't even realize he was gay. You knew?"

"Yeah, Charlie guessed about Sirius and I pretty quickly. We figured he knew the signs for some reason." Remus explained and Harry rubbed his face nervously. "Like Charlie said, once we had an idea Sirius wouldn't let it go."

"I don't even know if I'm gay." Harry grumbled looking ahead with a frustrated expression, Remus hid a smile as he recognised that look. He'd had it the best part of his life trying to figure his own sexuality out.

"Neither do I." Remus announced and Harry looked confused.

"But Sirius?" Harry asked in confusion.

"But that doesn't make me gay. I loved Tonks. You've liked Ginny. But that also doesn't mean your not attracted to Charlie. But he is a lot older than you." Remus worried and Harry smiled sheepishly. "I'm not worried about it, but there are people that would be. After all you met him when you were only fourteen."

"He didn't fancy me when I was fourteen!" Harry insisted with wide eyes and Remus put his hands up in defense.

"Maybe not, but others might not see it like that. I'm just saying be cautious." Remus explained softly.

"Do you think the other Weasleys..." Harry trailed off, he couldn't bare the thought of his second family not accepting his relationship. Surely with him being with Charlie and not just a random guy would soften the blow.

"I'm sure they'll be okay, we told Charlie a while back that the longer he left not coming out the harder it would get. Slightly hypocritical I know, but Sirius and I lived in much harder times. When we first got together there were no other gay couples that we knew off." Remus explained simply. The response didn't settle Harry's stomach and Remus noticed and moved closer to Harry to put a supportive arm tightly around his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell anyone anything right now, your relationship is barely off the ground, even if it is very clear that you both like each other a lot."

Harry looked up shyly with a blush and smiled weakly. "Is it that obvious?"

"With you? No. With Charlie? Yes, you can tell he's crazy about you." Remus offered with a nudge and a smile making Harry grin happily, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

* * *

><p>He was about to speak again when the man in question paced into the room running his fingers through his now damp curls. He took in just how closely the men were sat and stood still suddenly.<p>

"Am I interrupting?" He asked motioning between how close they were sat. Harry looked at Remus with a smile and moved away quickly to look at Charlie. Remus looked between the younger men and smiled before standing up.

"Just a fatherly chat." Remus replied softly. Harrys head snapped up at the word 'fatherly' and looked at Remus with a smile as Remus turned to Charlie who gave a shy smile.

"Am I going to get the 'If you hurt my son speech?" Charlie teased. Remus laughed and shook his head.

"No, I think the fact that you're aware of my little fury problem is enough of a idea." Remus admitted patting Charlies shoulder briefly before leaving the room. Charlie looked at the empty door before turning back to Harry.

"Did I just get threatened by a werewolf?" Charlie asked with a small grin. Harry laughed and stood up to stand in front of Charlie who immediately put his hands on Harry's hips.

"They're very protective of their pack." Harry explained with a smile, Charlies hands tightened on his hips as he smiled down at the younger man.

"Is that so?" Charlie asked softly, he moved his hand up to stroke the back of Harrys neck who swallowed before looking at the older man. Charlie smiled at the reaction. "Guess you're stuck with me then." and before he could get an answer he'd pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Harrys hands straight away seeked out the damp curls at the back of Charlies head, Charlies own arms pulling Harry tight against him. Slowly they both pulled away, chests heaving, lips swollen and pupils dilated. Charlie stroked Harrys face and smiled softly.

"How have I gone this long without seeing you properly, let alone kissing you?" Charlie mumbled staring at Harry intently who blushed with a shy smile.

"Guess you'll have to make up for it?" Harry suggested with a smirk and Charlie laughed softly.

"I guess I will." Charlie agreed with a smile, stepping away from Harry and looking at his watch with a groan. He looked back at Harry with a faked pout making Harry chuckle. Well it was more like a giggle, but Harry refused to admit that he giggled.

"Go to work, I'll see you soon." Harry laughed pushing Charlie lightly, Charlie grinned and gave Harry another quick kiss.

"I'll see you soon." Charlie muttered softly with a grin as he paced backwards, he was about to apparate when he stopped and looked at Harry.

"But we will get that date."

* * *

><p>So, Charlie and Harry have finally told someone, Remus is being supportive (Did you really see it going anyway?) and he's finally told Harry about Sirius. (Again, it was probably obvious!) Coming up next Charlie and Harry attempt at a second date, Charlie meets Thea and another attack may be on the horizon. Excited?<p>

As always fav, follow and review. I love reading each one and seeing each email alert about another follower and fav. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I like writing it so far. Thanks! D.O.M :)


End file.
